Digimon Generation: Remastered
by BlueRenegadeGDX
Summary: [Remastered Version] An ancient evil has been awakened after centuries of imprisonment, and now it's up to a group of kids and their Digimon partners to combat the approaching threat. Join Lucas Blake and his friends as they travel from one world to another as they hope to understand the Digimon and the Digital World, and why they were chosen to save both worlds from certain doom.
1. Ep01: It Fell from the Sky

_**Hello to whoever is reading this. I just wanna let you know that I'm actually the original creator of this story if you're wondering. I use to be MasterGeneral380, but I've lost my old account and I've been gone awhile. But now I'm back, and I plan to remake the whole story in a better format than before. Sorry to those who've come to know this story. But don't worry, I'll try get all the chapters back up as quickly as possible.**_

_**However, this is a new remastered version of the story. You're welcome to check out my older format version and chapters on my older account, but this one is gonna be in better format and may have a few additional chapters and dialogue. But, you can see the older one if you'd wish, it doesn't matter to me. Anyway, enjoy the story...**_

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT LEGALLY OWN DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS, BUT I DO OWN MY STORY AND CHARACTERS. **

* * *

_**Episode 01: It Fell from the Sky**_

**_An ancient evil has been awakened, and its slowly preparing an evil plot to take over the Digital World and the Human World. Meanwhile, a young boy is about to have his life changed forever when he meets... a Digimon._**

* * *

**-Unknown Dimension-**

Somewhere in another Dimension, a fierce confrontation is about to take place. It appeared to be endless, and the floor resembled a light green color squared shape computer grid flowing endlessly throughout the Dimension. In the center, a strange giant creature was seen, its appearance hidden in the darkness of the Dimension. All seemed quiet, but then a loud deep voice spoke out.

"Dexmon!" Shouted the voice.

In response, the creature known as Dexmon emerged out of the shadows. It appeared that the lower part of his body was somehow connected the computer grid-like floor, and he had dark purple color armor covering his back, claws, and head. He also had six giant crimson colored wings sticking out of his armored back. And he had dark red eyes that he slowly opened and stared down at the one who called his name.

"WarGreymon..." Dexmon said as he watched another creature, known as WarGreymon, approach him and stopped several yards away from him.

The creature known as WarGreymon resembled a two-legged dinosaur-like creature with cyborg features, and he had orange color armor covering almost his entire body. WarGreymon took a few more steps toward Dexmon, then he glared up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Dexmon asked.

"You know exactly why I'm here, Dexmon," WarGreymon answered, "I know what you're planning to do, and I won't allow it."

At first, Dexmon was a bit surprised by this, but he was also amazed at the same time to think that WarGreymon had figured out his plans.

"Really...? I'm impressed you manage to figure it out," Dexmon replied, "However, you can't stop it. Nobody can."

"But I will," WarGreymon stated, "I won't allow you to cause any harm to the Digital World."

Hearing that, Dexmon laughed a little at WarGreymon, confusing him.

"Huh...? Why are you laughing?" WarGreymon asked.

"I just can't help myself, because, that is only half of my plan, you fool." Dexmon answered, surprising WarGreymon a little.

"What...? What do you mean... half?" WarGreymon asked.

"Foolish, WarGreymon, I simply want more than just the Digital World," Dexmon answered, "Oh yes, I want so much more than that."

Hearing this, WarGreymon took a second to ponder on what Dexmon could mean. After a few seconds, he realized what he'd meant by more than the Digital World, and he was shocked.

"No...! You can't seriously be thinking that!" WarGreymon exclaimed.

"Oh but I am," Dexmon replied, "That's right, I don't just want the Digital World, and want the Human World as well!"

"But why?" WarGreymon asked, "Why would you? What did the humans ever do to you? Leave them out of this."

"Ah but don't you see, WarGreymon, compare to us the humans are weak, and not to mention none of you in the Digital World can even compare to me," Dexmon answered, "That's why I'll rule over both worlds and finally be able to leave this cursed place at last."

"But I don't understand," WarGreymon replied, "Why would you...?"

However, WarGreymon was cut off form his sentence when he noticed Dexmon close his eyes, surprising him a little.

"300 years..." Dexmon said as he reopened his eyes, "I have been trapped in this place... for 300 YEARS!"

The shout of Dexmon's voice echoed throughout the Dimension, and it shook under the pressure of his rage. Even WarGreymon was a bit surprised by it as the vibrations then stopped.

"Those cursed fools... Did they really think they could just send me to this cursed place and think I wouldn't do anything about it?!" Dexmon asked in rage.

"They had no choice!" WarGreymon exclaimed, raising his right claw up at Dexmon, "You had to be stopped!"

"SILENCE!" Dexmon shouted in response, unleashing another loud scream across the Dimension, again shaking it. When the vibrations stopped, he calmed himself down and glared back down at WarGreymon again as he dropped his right arm. "There is no way I'm going to just sit back and take this any longer. No, I'm going to do what I should have done centuries ago, and that's to take over both worlds!"

"No!" WarGreymon shouted in response, "There's no way I'm gonna allow to harm anyone! I'll stop you here if I must!"

Upon hearing that, Dexmon chuckled to himself a little.

"Hehehehe... You can try, but I doubt you'll like the results, WarGreymon." Dexmon stated, enraging WarGreymon.

"Fine...! You asked for this!" WarGreymon exclaimed back at Dexmon as he took both his hands out front and moved them below his waist, then pulled them above his head, forming a giant sphere of energy above him and he floated up in the air a bit, "Take this! TERRA FORCE!"

With all his might, WarGreymon threw his giant energy sphere at Dexmon, but he wasn't fazed by it as it hit him square on, exploding in front of him. However, when WarGreymon landed back on the ground, the smoke cloud cleared and Dexmon was unscratched, unfazed by that attack, and he just laughed at WarGreymon.

"W-What?!" WarGreymon asked in shock, "How?! That was my strongest attack!"

"Oh WarGreymon, did you really think that an attack like that could faze me in this Dimension?" Dexmon asked, "Have you forgotten that I'm superior in this place? Hmm...?"

"But I don't understand?!" WarGreymon asked back, "How is this possible?!"

"Well, allow me to explain it to you," Dexmon answered as a giant hand formed behind WarGreymon out of the computer-grid like ground, "Like this!"

Suddenly, the giant hand punched WarGreymon on the back hard, surprising him.

"AAAAHH!" WarGreymon screamed as he impacted the ground on his front, "W-What...?! What was...?!"

As the giant hand dissolved back into the ground, the armor on WarGreymon's back was cracked by that surprised attack. Seeing this, Dexmon laughed a little at him.

"Hahaha...! Oops, sorry, WarGreymon," Dexmon apologized sarcastically, "I'd give you a hand, but apparently I already did! Hahahaha...!"

"But, how...? how did you...?" WarGreymon tried to ask, but Dexmon cut him off from finishing.

"I've spent centuries in this place, WarGreymon, remember?" Dexmon replied, "I've learned just about everything possible in this realm. Here, I am in control...! I make the rules...! And I say... you lose!"

Then, Dexmon launched his right claw toward WarGreymon and pierced right through his body.

"AAAAAAAHH!" WarGreymon screamed, his armor falling to piece around him as Dexmon took his claw out of him and laughed.

"Hahaha... Now that looked like it had to hurt." Dexmon said, stating the obvious.

To injured to even move, WarGreymon could only watch what Dexmon was about to do to him next.

"You... You monster," WarGreymon manage to say, "You won't... get away... with this."

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you, WarGreymon," Dexmon replied, "I will get away with it, and get everything I desire."

"N-No..." WarGreymon also manage to say, but then Dexmon's eyes glowed and the ground below WarGreymon trembled, surprising him. "W-What the?"

"You thought you could stop me with your weak power? That's really pathetic," Dexmon stated, "You're not even worth my time destroying. So, I'll just let you fall to your doom. Farewell, WarGreymon. Hahaha..."

Suddenly, a portal appeared underneath WarGreymon, surprising him as it sucked him inside, dragging him down to who knows where.

"NNOOOOOOOO!" WarGreymon shouted as he fell and as the portal closed right up. And just like that, he was gone.

"Haha... Well that was fun," Dexmon stated to himself, "That should be the end of that fool. Now to start my plans."

Then, Dexmon moved back into the shadows, covering himself again, only his dark red eyes could be seen as they glowed one last time.

"Soon... All of my dreams... All of my wishes... Soon, everything... will be mine! Hahahahaha...!"

* * *

**-The Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Digital World, a strange man wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head and black boots was walking along the Digital Forest trail, minding his own business. But then, he felt this strange uneasy feeling.

"Huh...?" he said as he turned and looked up at the Digital Sky, "That's... odd. I don't know why, but I have this strange feeling that something really bad is coming for us."

The mysterious man took a second to think on it, and when he did he grew a serious expression.

_No... It can't be, _he thought, _It can't possible be... him? Can it?_

As thought about it, he then turned half his body around and looked back ahead at the trail.

"Ninjamon!" He called, and when he did a strange creature appeared.

The creature known as Ninjamon appeared to be wearing a red mask and had a sphere shaped body with arms and legs. And he was also wearing a ninja style outfit and had a sword on his back.

"You called for me, sir?" Ninjamon asked, placing his right knee on the ground and showing signs on respect as the mysterious man turned his whole body and gazed down at him.

"Yes, my old friend," he answered, "I need you to go around this area of the Digital World and find out if there's anything wrong and report back to me when you're finished."

"Understood, sir," Ninjamon replied, standing back up, "Leave it to me."

Then, in a flash, Ninjamon jumped back up in the air and vanished in an instant like an actual ninja. When he left, the strange man continued to gaze up at the sky, still unable to shake this bad feeling.

"I hope I'm wrong about this," He said to himself, "Still... I'm hardly every wrong about it. That's what troubles me."

* * *

**-Falling Tunnel, Unknown Dimension-**

After WarGreymon was sent down the portal to his doom by Dexmon, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. He continued to fall almost endlessly and he wasn't able to do anything about it. All he could do was wait to see what happens to him at the end of the tunnel, if there's an end to it. All that could be heard was the sound of him screaming as he fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!", he screamed, falling endlessly, _Why...? How...? How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so blind?_

But as he closed his eyes tight and thought to himself, suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange light appeared in front of him. When WarGreymon reopened his eyes, he was surprised by the light.

"W-What?" WarGreymon asked, "What...? What is...? Who... Who are you?"

"Do not worry, WarGreymon, I'm here to help you," the light answered, its voice sounded feminine, but WarGreymon was shocked by how it knew who he was and of his situation.

"You're here to... help me?" WarGreymon asked, "H-How?"

"By giving you another chance, if you wish to accept it." The light answered.

For a moment, WarGreymon pondered about it and if he should trust this strange light. But yet, in his current situation, what choice does he really have?

"Okay, I accept," WarGreymon replied, "Just please get me out of this mess."

"I can do much more than that for you, WarGreymon," the light stated as it expanded and engulfed WarGreymon, "It shall be done."

"Huh?!" WarGreymon said as he fully engulfed inside the light and then they've vanished in an instant. Just like that, they were gone.

* * *

**-Northwest Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

In the Human World, all seemed calmed in the city of Houston. The people were going about their usual day doing whatever it is they do those days. Meanwhile, at Northwest Middle School, everything seemed to peaceful there too. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, and everything seemed peaceful. That was until a second floor window suddenly was smashed into pieces and they fell toward the ground.

"Oh snap!" Shouted a male voice.

"Run!" Shouted another male voice.

Inside the School, three boys were seen dashing out of a classroom and ran down the hallway with freaked out looks on their faces as one of the School Teachers named Mr. Drake ran after them.

The boy in the center was Lucas, a thirteen year old boy with short black hair and brown eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with yellow outer lines and a blue short sleeved jack over it, black shorts and black socks with red sneakers.

The boy on the right of him was Mike, another thirteen year old boy with short brown hair and brown eyes too, but he wore a blackish grey shirt, dark blue jeans, and black socks over white sneakers.

And the boy on the left was James, also a thirteen year old boy with medium black hair and blue eyes, but he was a bit bigger than Lucas and Mike and he wears a red jacket over a dark green shirt, brown shorts, and white socks with black sneakers.

These three were known to cause trouble in School, and by the looks it they already did.

"Lucas! Mike! James! You three get back here this instant or you're all gonna be in so much trouble!" Mr. Drake shouted to the boys.

"You mean more trouble then we're already in?!" Mike asked back, turning his head back at Mr. Drake, seeing his angered face.

"Get back here!" Mr. Drake shouted again, making Mike turn his head back in front.

"Great...! You just had to go and say 'Lucas, throw the football over here' didn't ya?!" Lucas stated, giving a glare toward Mike.

"Hey, don't go blaming this all on me!" Mike replied, giving a glare back at Lucas, "You're the one who threw it, missed, and broke the window!"

"Yeah, why should we have to be in trouble for what you did, Lucas?!" James asked, not even bothering turning his head at Lucas, fearing he might see Mr. Drake's angry face.

"Look, we were all there you guys, and we're gonna be in trouble if Mr. Drake catches us!" Lucas stated as the three of them looked back ahead and kept running as fast as they could.

But as they ran down the second floor hallway, a long blonde haired girl with blue eyes came around the corner carrying her School books. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a little white jacket over it, a purple skirt, white socks that stretched up almost to her knees and pink and white sneakers.

When she came out of the corner, she noticed Lucas, Mike, and James coming and they quickly ran passed her, surprising her as she almost fell back but manage to regain her balance. When she did, she turned and glared at them, but they kept going.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" she shouted in anger, "There other people here you know!"

Just as she turned back around, she moved out of the way when she saw Mr. Drake coming and watched him chased after the boys, now confused by this. Meanwhile, the three boys ran down the stairs and headed toward the front doors.

"Look!" James shouted, "There's the front door!"

"I think we're home free you guys!" Mike replied, the three of them smiling, thinking they've escaped.

But then Mr. Drake suddenly popped out of the corner and stood by the doors, and he wasn't happy. Seeing this, the boys smiles vanished and they were shocked when they saw their Teacher.

"YIKES!" They shouted in unison as they stopped together several feet from Mr. Drake.

"How does he do that?!" Mike asked.

"How should I know?!" James replied.

"Well he is a Teacher, he knows this School inside and out." Lucas stated and Mike and James agreed, thinking that was true.

"This ends right now!" Mr. Drake shouted, "You three are in huge trouble!"

"Yep, we're busted." Mike stated, but Lucas took a second, pondered, then smirked when he got an idea.

"Not yet we're not," Lucas stated, catching Mike and James' attention, "Split up!"

Doing as Lucas said, Mike and James smiled and nod in unison and then the three of them separated and went down three separate hallways. Seeing this, Mr. Drake was first surprised, but then his angered expression returned and he chased down one of them, and that was who made the idea... Lucas Blake.

"Blake, you get back here this instant!" Mr. Drake yelled, shocking Lucas as he turned his head and saw him coming.

_Aw man... Why is he only chasing after me? _He thought as he turned his head back in front and saw he was heading toward the back door.

Outside, Lucas sprinted out the back door, and Mr. Drake was not to far behind as Lucas headed toward the School's Football Field.

"You'll never take me alive!" Lucas stated as he started getting more distance from Mr. Drake.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that!" Mr. Drake replied.

As Lucas kept getting more distance, he felt like he was gonna get away this time. But then, just his luck, he slipped on a mud puddle.

"Ah crud!" Lucas said as he fell on his front and slid over toward the Northwest School Cheerleaders while they were in the middle of practice.

When Lucas manage to move his head off the grass, he looked up and saw the girls started laughing at him.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Lucas said, feeling embarrassed, but then one of the girls walked over in front of him and gave him a hand.

"Need some there, Lucas?" The girl asked, smiling down at Lucas.

The girl was named Kim, Lucas' childhood friend since the first grade. Kim actually just turned thirteen two months ago and recently joined the Cheerleaders. She was currently wearing her Cheerleader outfit with its usual green and red color representing her School. She had long red hair reaching down almost to her shoulders, and she had green eyes.

Seeing her over her hand of support, Lucas smiled as he took hold of her hand and she helped him back up on his feet, the other Cheerleaders smiling at them as they let go of each others hands.

"Thanks, Kim," Lucas thanked, "You always seem to be there when I need help."

"Well, that's what friends are for," Kim stated, her eyes closed and smiled at Lucas, but then she reopened them and pointed behind him, "But, um... You may wanna..."

Hearing that, Lucas turned around and was shocked when he saw Mr. Drake steaming mad at him, almost like steam was actually gonna come out of his ears, and the other Cheerleaders backed away in fright.

"Blake... You're in a whole lot of trouble now." Mr. Drake stated as Lucas grew a guilty smile.

"I'm a dead man..."

* * *

After going through an embarrassing event in the Principal's Office, Lucas, Mike, and James were seen exiting out of the room and walked down the hallway. Lucky for them, the Principal won't be calling their parents about what happened, but they'll have to clean the Football Field after the next game, which wasn't very pleasant to them.

"Man... I can't believe this," Mike said, sighing with his arms behind his head, "This is the worst."

"I know, this stinks," James replied, "That field is always super filthy after a game."

"Well, look on the bright side you guys," Lucas said, catching their attention, "At least they won't be telling our parents about this."

Hearing that, Mike and James nod in reply and looked back ahead.

"True..." They said in unison as the three of them continued down the hallway.

* * *

**-Someone's House, The Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Back in the Digital World, the strange man from before was gazing out a window of his house. The house appeared to be similar to a Chinese style houses, however, the inside was filled with more modern technology and living necessities.

"Hmm... I still can't shake this uneasy feeling," he said to himself, "What could it be? Is it really him? After all these years?"

Just then, another strange person entered the room with what appeared to be a small creature walking beside 'em.

"You asked for me, Grand Master?" The strange figure asked, the voice sounded male, and in response the so called Grand Master turned and faced these two mysterious figures.

"Yes," the Grand Master answered, "I need you to do me something important."

"What do you wan't me to do?" The strange figure asked.

Then, the Grand Master turned and picked up something off his computer desk, surprising the strange figure. He then walked over to him and handed him a backpack with a laptop and other supplies inside by the sound of it.

"What's that for?" The strange figure asked again.

"I need you to go to... the Human World." The Grand Master answered, and his answer shocked the mysterious figure and the smaller figure too.

"I haven't been there in such a long time, but if that's the case... I'll go." The figure replied as he took the backpack from the Grand Master and put it on, and the Grand Master smiled at him.

"Thank you," The Grand Master thanked, "You've always been a good student. Well, actually, you're my only student. Which kinda makes you my best student. Hehe..."

"I see," The boy answered, "Thanks, Grand Master."

Then, the strange boy smiled, turned, and looked down at the smaller creature, who looked up at him in response.

"Well then, you ready, Monodramon?" The boy asked, and the little creature smiled as it stepped out of the shadows.

The small creature revealed to be a small dragon-like creature light purple scales all around and possessed humanoid properties.

"Yeah, what are we waiting?" the creature called Monodramon answered with a smile, "Let's get going."

Once they were ready, the mysterious boy and Monodramon walked over toward the Grand Master's computer desk and gazed at his computer. Then, the strange boy took something out of his pocket with his right hand and aimed it at the computer, and suddenly the computer made a flash of light at them and then sucked them inside. And just like that, they've vanished into thin air, leaving the Grand Master alone.

"Good luck, you two," the Grand Master said to himself, "I have a feeling you're going to need it."

* * *

**-Thousand Feet in the Sky, Near Northwest Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back in the Human World, WarGreymon suddenly appeared in a flash of light high in the sky, still injured from his confrontation with Dexmon. He took a second and noticed the clouds on his right and left, but then he started to fall.

"OH NO...! NOT AGAIN!" he shouted as fell straight down back first, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

**-Outside Northwest Middle School Grounds, River, Houston, Texas, United States-**

The sun was slowly beginning to set as Lucas was now alone, sitting on the grass and throwing some rocks at a small river and enjoying some quiet time to himself. Yet, he couldn't shake the fact that something about his life seems a bit... ordinary. Thinking that, he sighed.

"You know, sometimes I think my life is just... boring," he stated as he threw another rock in the river, "Same old things, same people everyday, and same old trouble."

As he threw another rock, he then flopped his back on the grass and looked up at the sky, putting his arms behind his head.

"You know what... I wish something cool would happen to me," Lucas wished, "Something that could really make my life interesting. I'm not asking for much. Just something... Anything..."

Then, suddenly, Lucas noticed something falling toward him. Something that he'd never seen before. In response, he was surprised as he pushed himself up and gazed closely at it.

"Huh...? What in the world is that?" Lucas asked, but then he remembered that he made that little wish of his, "Wait a minute... Could this be the thing that I wished for? If it is, it looks weird, and amazing at the same time."

But then, the strange object started to grow bigger and bigger, which sorta confused Lucas a little.

"Um... Why is it getting bigger?" Lucas asked as a big shadow surrounded his location, shocking him, "And I think its gonna land on me!"

In response, Lucas quickly got back on his feet and ran toward the nearby trees and hid behind them as the strange object suddenly crashed into the river, creating a huge splash of water all over the place. When the giant splash was done, Lucas peeked out and noticed the strange object turned out to be WarGreymon, but he didn't know that. WarGreymon just lied there motionless.

"What the...? What in the world... is that thing?" Lucas asked as he slowly got out of the trees and slowly walked over toward WarGreymon. But then, suddenly, WarGreymon opened his right eye at Lucas, shocking him. "GAAH!"

As WarGreymon took notice of his surroundings, he then focused his eye on Lucas, and he couldn't help but wonder about him.

"Who... Who are you?" WarGreymon asked.

Hearing this strange creature talk to him, Lucas was a big frighten. But then, he mustered up some of his courage, took a deep breath, and took another step toward WarGreymon.

"I... I'm... Lucas. Lucas Blake," Lucas answered, still a bit hesitant though, "Who... Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm WarGreymon," WarGreymon answered back, "A Digimon."

"A... A Digimon?" Lucas asked, confused as he never heard of a Digimon before, "What in the world is a Digimon?"

"It's short for Digital Monsters," WarGreymon answered, but then he got curious about Lucas, "By the way, are you by chance... a Human?"

"Yes," Lucas answered, "Last I checked I was."

When WarGreymon heard this, he was a bit surprised, but at the same time relieved. He's actually meeting a Human being in person.

"I don't believe it, a human... right in front of me," WarGreymon said as he then looked up at the sky, thinking about that strange light that brought him here, "Could this be that second chance I was given?"

"Huh... What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, "I don't understand what you're saying."

But then, WarGreymon slowly lifted his right arm, surprising Lucas as WarGreymon slowly placed a finger on top of Lucas' head. Lucas didn't move, but this was something he wasn't expecting at all, not ever in his life.

"Listen, I wan't to ask you something," WarGreymon said, putting his right eye on Lucas, "Do you believe... in miracles?"

When Lucas heard that question, he was a bit surprised. He never really thought about that kind of stuff, so he didn't really know how to answer this.

"Well I... I don't really know," Lucas answered, "I've never really thought about that kind of stuff before."

In response, WarGreymon then closed his eyes and took his finger of Lucas, surprising him again.

"Well, in that case, then let me tell you this..." WarGreymon said as he then reopened his right eye at Lucas, "There is such a thing... as a miracle."

Upon hearing this, Lucas was shocked at first, but then he remembered the wish he made to himself again, and then he actually started to believe it.

"I... I don't believe it," Lucas said as he made a big open mouth smile, "This... This is a amazing! Hahaha..."

Then, as Lucas slowly placed his right hand on WarGreymon's broken armored body, suddenly, a light started to engulf WarGreymon, shocking Lucas as he retracted his hand.

"Huh...! W-What the...?! What's happening to you?!" Lucas asked as the light surrounded all over WarGreymon's body as he kept his right eye on Lucas.

"Listen to me, Human... I've... I think I've been giving... another chance," WarGreymon said, surprising Lucas, but also confusing him, "And I think that... that second chance... is to be... by your side. No... I believe it is."

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Lucas asked, "You're still not making any sense!"

"Hehe..." WarGreymon chuckled, again confusing Lucas, "You'll know... in do time."

Just then, the light fully engulfed WarGreymon and blinded Lucas for a second before he looked to see WarGreymon shrinking and turned into an egg. When the light shrunk down and surrounded the egg, Lucas was again shocked as the egg slowly floated toward him and he slowly grabbed it with both hands and pulled it toward him, gazing down at it.

"What the...? What just happened?" Lucas asked as he saw his reflection on the egg, "And what's with this big egg?"

Then, suddenly, a small ball of light appeared in front of Lucas, catching his attention as he gazed up at it, surprised. The light revealed a small device with an orange ring in the center with a small screen, a white color background, two orange buttons on the right and one big orange button the left. At first, Lucas was surprised, but then he slowly reached for it with his right hand and grabbed hold of it, bringing it to him as the light around it and the egg disappeared.

"What is this thing?" Lucas asked, then he looked at the egg, "And this egg? What the heck is going on here?!"

But then, Lucas noticed that the sun was now starting to set, shocking him.

"Oh snap!" he exclaimed, "If I don't get back home soon, my Mom and Dad are gonna give me a mouth full again!"

Realizing this, Lucas ran over to his backpack, kneel down, unzipped it and placed the strange egg inside and zipped it up. Then he picked it up and put on his back and then put the strange device in his pocket and headed for home as fast as he could. Yet, he couldn't help but think about what just happened.

"Hmm... I'm not sure what that was all about, but for some strange reason... I gotta good feeling about this. Hopefully..."

* * *

**-Unknown Dimension-**

Meanwhile, back in that strange Dimension, Dexmon was about ready to unleash his evil plan to take over both worlds. He came out of the shadows and his eyes glowed evilly.

"Alright, everything is ready," he said to himself, "Its time!"

Then, a small opened up in front of him and then he threw something at it and it went right into the portal. The small object he threw appeared to look like a small metallic grenade and it disappeared into the portal and it closed up.

"With that small yet powerful explosive, by the time it goes off, it'll be to late for anyone to do anything about it!" He stated and chuckled evilly. "Hehehehehe..."

* * *

**-The Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Somewhere in the Digital World, the grenade-like object came out of the portal and floated in the middle of the sky. But then, it started to beep loudly and flash strange lights, and then... it exploded and created a powerful sonic boom all across the Digital World.

Back at the Grand Master's house, his computer picked up a strange reading outside and he quickly ran out to see what it was. When he ran out, he felt the powerful sonic waves coming at him, surprising him as he shielded himself from it until it went away. When he dropped his right arm covering him, he started to worry even more.

"Oh no... That didn't felt good at all," he stated as he gazed up at the sky worryingly, seeing the clouds had somehow break into multiple clouds by that sonic boom, "Just what has happened here? What was that?"

* * *

**-Neighborhood, Outside Houston City, Texas, United States-**

Back in the Human World, Lucas was running down the sidewalk in his neighborhood and was almost back at his home after obtaining a weird device and a strange egg from a wounded creature known as WarGreymon, a Digimon. Yet, something about that still seemed weird to him, but right now all he focused on was getting back home in time. But as he went around the corner, he stopped and gazed up at the sky and the clouds suddenly break into smaller ones.

"Huh...?" he said as he watched one after another break apart, "That's... odd."

"Hey, Lucas...! Wait up!" Shouted a feminine voice, and it sounded like Kim's voice.

In response, Lucas turned around and saw that it was Kim coming toward him. She was out of her Cheerleader outfit and was now wearing her usual pink t-shirt with a white skirt, white socks and blue and white sneakers. However, when Lucas saw her coming, he quickly looked back ahead, a bit frighten.

_Oh no... _Lucas thought, fearing that Kim might find out what he'd obtain from WarGreymon, but then she passed, stopped, and then turned and faced him directly, smiling at him.

"Lucas, why were you running so fast?" Kim asked, placing her hands behind her, "Are you in a hurry or something?"

However, seeing her in front of him like this and seeing that cute looking smile of hers, Lucas didn't know what to do, so he grew a freaked out expression, and then he tried to smile.

"Listen, Kim, I love to talk to you I really do, but I really gotta get back home, or I'll be in big trouble, especially if I don't show up for dinner," Lucas stated, Kim getting a bit confused, "You know how my Mom and Dad are when it comes to that stuff."

"Oh... I see, now that makes sense," Kim said, noticing the strange smile Lucas had, "Especially with that look on your face."

"Yep... Yep... That's totally true," Lucas replied, laughing weirdly for a moment, "Hahaha... Anyway, I gotta..."

But just as Lucas was about to take off again, suddenly, that strange device fell out of his pocket right at the moment he was about to sprint. He turned his gaze at the device as it fell on the ground, worried. It didn't break on impact, but Kim took notice of it and was surprised, and also curious.

_Seriously...? Why now? _Lucas thought as he noticed Kim bending over and picked up the device with her right hand.

"Hello there, what's this?" Kim asked, inspecting the device closely. In response, Lucas was almost gonna freak out again, but then he thought of an idea.

"Um... Uh... That's... a... watch," Lucas lied, technically he can't lie if he didn't know what it was either, "Yes, a watch. I bought it after School today."

"Really?" Kim asked, a bit confused by that, but she wasn't gonna bother thinking about it, "It sure is a strange looking watch. It looks like a digital one. But, the screen isn't displaying a time or anything."

"I know, but I bought it anyway," Lucas said as he quickly swiped the device out of Kim's hand, surprising her a little and he put it back in his pocket, "Anyway, I gotta go."

Then, Lucas sprinted as fast as he could down the sidewalk again and headed for home, while Kim turned around and watched him go. She was a bit confused for a second, but then she smiled again and placed her hands behind her back again.

"I swear, I'll never understand that boy." She stated.

* * *

**-Lucas Blake's House, Houston, Texas, United States-**

When Lucas got home, he immediately took his shoes off after going through the front door, do to a no shoes on inside policy his parents had, and headed straight for his room to get a better look at the strange device and egg in his backpack. His house was a usual one floor and its about average looking for most old 1990's houses.

As Lucas ran passed the kitchen and headed for his room through the living room, his Mother in the kitchen noticed him.

"Lucas, was that you, sweetie?" She asked, catching Lucas' attention as he stopped for a moment.

"Uh yeah, its me Mom, I'm home," Lucas answered, "Where's Dad?"

"He's working late tonight," she answered as she poked her head out and gave a smirk at Lucas, "Lucky for you."

Lucas did feel a bit lucky, knowing that his Dad wasn't around to criticize him on being late home as he gave a guilty smile at his Mother. Unlike him, his Mom had long brown hair, but she had the same brown eyes as him, and she wearing her usual green and white color housewife style outfit, and white socks stretching up to her knees.

After his Mother called him, Lucas then headed into his bedroom and closed the door. Like most teenage boy's rooms, it was a little messy, but not to messy, mainly around the corners. Then, he ran over to his bed and took of his backpack, unzipped it, and took out the mysterious egg and placed it on his sheets, along with the strange device too. He then stepped back and pondered about these objects.

"Okay, now, what are these things?" he asked himself as he kneel down, "They certainly don't look like anything I've ever seen before."

But then, while he was thinking to himself, Lucas' little brother opened the door and walked inside his brother's room, smiling a little boy's smile. His name was Robert Blake, a nine year old boy with black hair too, but was more spiky than his brother's, and he had brown eyes too. He wore a red t-shirt with yellow outlining, dark brown shorts, and had white socks on instead of black like his brother.

"Hey, big brother," Robert greeted, surprising Lucas a bit, but he didn't turn around to him and kept his eyes on the device and egg, "What's going with you this time?"

"Robert, not now," Lucas replied, "I'm kinda in the middle of figuring something out at the moment."

"You mean that strange looking egg on your bed?" Robert asked, pointing a finger at it, "It sure is big."

When Lucas heard that, he couldn't believe it. His little brother already took notice of it. That's the last thing he needed. In response, he got up and turned toward his little brother as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"Man, you were't suppose to this," Lucas stated as he took a couple steps and stood in front of his brother, looking down at him while he looked up, "Okay, whatever you do, you can't tell anyone about this, especially Mom and Dad, okay?"

"Hey, don't worry big brother, my lips are zipped." Robert replied, pretending to zip his lips and smiled, which made Lucas relieved.

"Phew... Thanks, little brother." Lucas thanked, but then, the egg started to glow and the device started to beep loudly, which made Lucas turned toward it and he and his brother gazed it curiously, "What in the world...?"

"Um... What's going on with that egg?" Robert asked.

"I don't know, but I think we better step back." Lucas answered as they took a step back from the egg, but then, their Mother head the strange loud beeping noise and started to wonder what it was.

"Lucas...?! What's going in there?!" She asked, her voice carrying to Lucas' room, which frighten him and his brother for moment before answering.

"Uh... Nothing, Mom!" Lucas answered, "Everything's just fine!"

"Yeah, everything's okay here, Mom!" Robert also answered, but upon hearing Robert's voice too, Mrs. Blake was a bit surprised.

"Robert...? I didn't think you were in your bother room too," she said, but then smiled, "Okay then... Don't forget dinner is in one hour, boys."

"Okay...!" They answered in unison, feeling relieved that she didn't try to come to the room herself.

But then, all of a sudden, the egg start glow brighter, blinding the boy's for a moment before they noticed something incredible. It started to hatch. When it did, the light faded and they looked to see small oval shape creature, no arms or legs, big yellow eyes, had cat-like ears, and was black all around just sitting on Lucas' bed sheets, blinking at him and his brother.

"Huh...?" Lucas said, confused by this.

"Wow...! Look at that thing!" Robert exclaimed excitingly as he ran over toward the strange creature, shocking his brother.

"Robert, don't go near it!" Lucas exclaimed, but Robert didn't listen and stopped in front of the creature and gazed it with an open moth smile.

"Oh come on, big brother, he doesn't look he's gonna hurt me," Robert stated as the creature blinked a couple times at him, "He doesn't look bad at all."

Then, Robert slowly placed his right hand on top of the creature and slowly pet it, and the creature closed its eyes in delight at the feel of Robert's hand, which surprised Lucas.

"See, he not gonna hurt me, aren't you?" Robert said, being the little naive boy he was, "He's seem like a softy."

"I... don't... believe... this." Lucas said, giving himself a face-palm, but then the strange device started acting weird and then a holographic screen popped out next to Robert and the creature, surprising them as Lucas walked toward the device and picked it up, "Hello...? What do we have here?"

He held the device to his face and noticed the holograph screen was displaying the image of this small creature and information on it, which Lucas started to read for a moment.

"Okay... It says here that this creature with us known as Botamon, some kind of newborn or something." Lucas stated, but Robert found that a bit funny and he couldn't help but laugh a little at the name, being the child he was.

"Hahahaha... Botamon...? That's a funny name." Robert stated, catching Botamon's attention.

"Well, I don't know about that, but this day is getting stranger and stranger by the minute," Lucas stated as the device's holographic screen turned off and then he sighed toward the ground, "First I almost get crushed, and now this."

But then, suddenly, Lucas and Robert head a strange rumbling sound, and it was coming from Botamon. They looked and heard the sound from him again. When they did, they knew it was the most common sound around.

"Oh boy, I know that sound anywhere," Lucas said, giving a smile at Botamon.

"Yeah... He sounds hungry." Robert stated and Botamon nod in reply at that.

"Well, lucky for us, I always save a batch of chips from the School cafeteria in my closet." Lucas stated as he walked over to his closet, opened it, and took out a few bags of chips.

Then he walked back to Robert and Botamon, opened the bags, and placed them in front of Botamon and took a step back. For a moment, they watched as Botamon took a whiff of the bags, then, suddenly, he hopped over and instantly started consuming the chips inside, a bag on top of his mouth one at a time. Seeing this, Lucas and Robert were surprised, but then they smiled again.

"Wow... Look at him go." Lucas stated.

"Yeah... He's an even bigger eater than you, big brother." Robert stated, which made Lucas a bit embarrassed for a moment before smiling again.

"Haha... Very funny," Lucas replied sarcastically, then he looked again at Botamon eating away, "But man, he sure has a big stomach for a little guy."

But as they watched Botamon consume more and more bags of chips, just then, Mrs. Blake called for Lucas.

"Lucas...! Could you come here real quick?!" She shouted, catching his attention as he turned his head toward the door.

"Uh...!" Lucas said, hesitant about answering, but if he didn't she might come in and see Botamon, "Um, okay...! Coming, Mom!"

As Lucas was about to head out the door, he turned around and looked at his little brother, catching his attention for a moment.

"Robert, stay here and don't let that little guy go anywhere, okay?" Lucas said, and his little brother nod in reply and smiled.

"Right, you can count on me." Robert replied, which brought a little relieve to Lucas as he opened and quickly exited the room and closed the door behind him. But when he did, a strange light suddenly formed around Botamon, catching Robert's attention, and he was shocked. "W-What...?!"

When Lucas got out of his room, he headed into the living room and saw his Mother holding the land line phone. When he got to her, she turned and handed him the phone and he noticed the small screen on it was acting strange, showing rows of ones and zeros. While in his room, the strange device started to beep loudly again and a strange small shadow appeared over it.

"I don't know what's going on with the land line," Mrs. Blake said, crossing her arms, "I was trying to make a call to your Father, then this happens. Its like aliens are invading or something."

"Yeah... It does seem a bit weird that this happened," Lucas stated as he handed the phone back to his Mother and she put it back it where it goes.

"Well, I'll have your Father look at it when he comes home." She said as she left the room.

"Yeah, Dad might know what's going on with it better than I do." Lucas replied as he turned and headed back to his room.

As Lucas opened the door, entered, and closed it behind him, he walked a few steps inside and noticed his little brother standing up near Lucas' bed.

"Okay, I don't know what that was about, but something strange is going on with the..." but before Lucas could finish, Robert turned toward him and was holding not Botamon, but a new strange looking creature, shocking Lucas big time, "AH! What the heck...?!"

"Look, Lucas, Botamon changed!" Robert exclaimed excitingly, holding the new little guy in his arms.

The new creature was about the same size as Botamon, but little bigger and it was light pink all around and had bright red eyes and had two weird looking ears flowing back on top of his head. Seeing this, Lucas was still surprised, but then he noticed the strange device displaying another holographic image over on his bed again.

"Uh... okay...? Now what do have here?" Lucas asked as he walked over and picked up the device and read the new information on this new creature, "Okay, now its saying that new creature you got in your hands is called Koromon. The next form after Botamon?"

"Wow...!" Robert exclaimed, fascinated by Koromon as he lifted him up and turned him toward him, "I didn't know you can change form."

"I sure can." The little creature called Koromon answered, his eyes closed and smiled at Robert, but his answer shocked him and Lucas as Lucas ran over toward them and gazed at the little guy. However, their shocked expressions confused Koromon. "What? Did I say something?

"Uh... yeah, you did, literally!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Oh... Sorry." Koromon apologized, even though he did nothing wrong, while Robert regrew his smile at him.

"Wow, he's getting cooler by the minute," Robert stated, making Koromon smile as he placed him back on Lucas' bed and they gaze down at the little guy, while he looked up at them, still smiling, "He's just so cool. Can we keep him, big brother?"

However, upon hearing that question, Lucas didn't know what to say for moment there, but then Kormon jumped in on that.

"Funny thing about that, you guys, I'm actually already Lucas' Digimon." Koromon stated, shocking Lucas and Robert again.

"Wait, what?!" Robert asked.

"I agree... What?!" Lucas also asked, but Koromon just smiled.

"Yeah... I'm your Digimon, Lucas." Koromon again stated, closing his eyes in delight at Lucas, but Lucas was just shocked by all of this.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Lucas said, still shocked by this.

"I'll say..." Robert replied, growing a smile again at his brother, "You're so lucky, big brother."

"Yeah, I don't know about that." Lucas stated back, but just then, suddenly, their Mother opened the bedroom door and entered their room, surprising them as they turned around to her, a bit shocked now.

"Okay, boys, dinner is just about..." But before she could finish, she noticed Koromon on Lucas' bed between them and the little guy smiled at her.

"Hello." Koromon greeted, but his greet frighten Mrs. Blake and caused Lucas and Robert to worry even more.

"AAAAAHH!" Mrs. Blake screamed, taking a couple steps back toward the door, "What is that thing?!"

"Mom, please don't freak out, I can explain!" Lucas said, quickly getting between Kormon and his Mother.

"Okay then... Explain!" She yelled, still frighten by Koromon.

Then, a few moments later, Lucas explained the whole story to his Mother. About everything that happened like he almost getting crushed, and the egg, and now Koromon. When she heard this, his Mother finally started to calm down. Yet, after hearing Lucas' explanation, she didn't know what to think at this point. However, unknown to them, Koromon sneaked out of the bedroom after he smelt the dinner Mrs. Blake made in the dinning room.

"Okay, now its making a little sense, I guess," she said, crossing her arms, "But still don't see why you brought that thing here."

"What was I suppose to do, Mom? I wasn't thinking," Lucas stated, but then he took a step toward her, "But, please don't make him leave. We just got to know him, and he's not a bad... little... guy... Honest."

"Yeah, please, Mom?" Robert pleaded, walking up and stood in front of his Mother, looking up at her, "Can't we keep him, please?"

Seeing the looks on her son's faces, Mrs. Blake didn't know what to say. She wasn't prepared for any of this.

"Well, I don't know," she answered, "Give me a minute to think on this."

But then, all of a sudden, a scream was heard in the dinning room, shocking Lucas, Robert, and their Mother. The scream turned out to be Lucas' Dad, and he screamed when he looked down at Koromon.

Lucas' Dad also had black hair, but it was more medium than short, and he too had brown eyes like his son's, and he currently was wearing a business man outfit, do to just returning from his daily job.

"AAAAAAHH!" he screamed, taking a step back from Koromon, while the little guy was confused, "What in the world is that thing?!"

"Wow, you people sure do like to scream a lot," Koromon stated, but the moment he spoke, Mr. Blake freaked out expression suddenly disappeared.

"Uh...? Hold on," he said as he slowly took a step toward Koromon, "Did you... just talk?

"I sure did." Koromon answered, smiling and his eyes closed in delight, while Mr. Blake was a bit fascinated by this.

"That's just... unbelievable." Mr. Blake said, but then Lucas, Robert, and their Mother ran into the room and found him and Koromon actually facing one another. Seeing this, Lucas panicked a bit.

"Uh... Okay, Dad, I can explain everything." Lucas said, catching his Father's attention.

"No need, Lucas," he said, "I already know this thing can talk."

"Well, at least you know that much, hehehe..." Lucas said guilty.

Then, like he did with his Mother, Lucas explained the whole story to his Dad, and his Dad was just as surprised as she was when she heard about it.

"I honestly don't believe any of this," he stated, but then he looked down at Koromon again and then back at Lucas, smiling, "But, after seeing this little guy here, I do now. Its weird that all this happened to you all in one day."

"I know, weird, right?" Lucas replied, chuckling embarrassingly, but then, Mrs. Blake stepped in on the conversation.

"Um... Hello?" she said, catching her husband's attention and pointed down at Koromon, "What about this thing?"

"He's called Koromon, Mom." Robert stated

"Yep, that's my name alright." Koromon also stated with a smile and his eyes closed in delight again.

"Can we keep him, Dad, please?" Robert pleaded, but when Mr. Blake heard him, he crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and pondered about it.

"Hmm..." Mr. Blake said, "I don't know..."

"Dad, please, I'll take responsibility for whatever happens, just please let him stay," Lucas pleaded.

"Yeah, please can I stay?" Koromon also pleaded to Lucas' Father.

After he thought about it for a few more seconds with everyone gazing at him, Mr. Blake then smiled and reopened his eyes, surprising Lucas a little.

"Well, I guess if you're that serious about it, then... alright," he answered, "He can stay, but you're responsible for him, got it?"

"Got it!" Lucas exclaimed, excited that Koromon was able to stay, along with Robert and Koromon himself.

"YES!" The three of them shouted in joy, Mr. Blake taken by surprise by it, but Mrs. Blake just smiled at her sons.

Once the whole Koromon situation was finally situated, and after a nice dinner, including Koromon, Lucas was seen in his bedroom again along with Koromon. At first he thought it would be a bit strange having the little guy around from now on, but then he had second thoughts. Either way, he felt good about it. Then, Lucas flopped on his back onto his bed, gazing up at the ceiling with his arms spread out.

"You know, I'm glad you're sticking around, Koromon," Lucas stated honestly as Koromon jumped on bed beside him, "I couldn't image what I would've done if you couldn't."

"Yeah..." Koromon answered, smiling at Lucas, "I also think Robert is really excited about it too."

"Oh please, he's a kid, he'll get excited about almost anything," Lucas stated, but then he wondered about something as he gazed to his left at Koromon, "So, um... Koromon. You're my... Digimon? Is that right?"

"Yep." Koromon answered, smiling and his eyes closed in delight at Lucas.

"Wow..." Lucas said, gazing up at ceiling again, "I still can't believe any of this."

"Maybe, but look on the bright side, Lucas," Koromon said as he moved a little closer toward Lucas, "I'm here, right? Isn't that what matters?"

Hearing that question, Lucas smiled as he turned his head at Koromon. Seeing the little guy smile somehow made him feel good inside about all of this.

"Yeah... For some strange reason, that does seem like a good thing." Lucas stated, and then they just laughed at each other.

Already they were becoming good friends. However, unaware to them, this was only the calm before a fierce storm yet to come.

* * *

**-The Grand Master's House, Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Meanwhile, back at the Grand Master's house, like in the Human World, the Digital World had also entered night time, and the Grand Master was hard at work on his computer, trying to figure out his suspicions. After pressing away at the keyboard, his computer monitor was showing some strange readings on the barrier between the words.

"What the...? That's... odd," he said as he pressed a few more buttons, "What does this mean?"

As he pressed away again at the buttons, he came across something that popped up on his screen. He was surprised as he read what it was, and when he did he was more shocked then ever.

"Oh no... How...? How did this happen? It... It can't be...!"

* * *

**-Outside Houston City Limits, Texas, United States-**

Back in the Human World, somewhere outside the limits of Houston, a portal slowly opened up in the middle of some woods. Deep in the portal, something poked out glowing bright red eyes and made a small growl as it looked out the portal. Something... was coming.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_**Alright, what do you all think? The format on this one was much better than the original, right? Or at the very least better then when I original joined this site. And there's gonna be plenty more to come like this. Again, I'm sorry to those who know this story and they'll have to wait even longer for the finishing chapters, but I promise I'll work as hard as I can to get them all up again soon.**_

_**But, until then, I hoped you all enjoy this **_**_reformatted first chapter and feel free to R&amp;R. Although, to be honest, even if you don't review I'm still gonna continue this story. After all, the whole point of this site was for us to express our ideas in writing, right? Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and see you all next time... :)_**

**_-BlueRenegadeGDX-_**


	2. Ep02: A Day to Remember

**_Hey everyone, its me again. First, what did you think of the first episode earlier? If you noticed the difference between it and my original version, huge improvement if I say so myself. Anyway, I won't take to long explaining here. _**

**_I just wanna say that from now on with every chapter, I might say a little something, like I am right now. And also, by the time this story is finished, I'll post a chapter saying thanks to all those who favored, followed, and reviewed it. Though, that won't be for a long time, but you know what I mean. _****_Anyway, enjoy the second episode of Digimon Generation: Remastered..._**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT LEGALLY OWN DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS, BUT I DO OWN MY STORY AND CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**_Episode 02: A Day to Remember_**

_**Now that Koromon is officially in Lucas' life, how is Lucas going to deal with him? Not to mention the threat slowly approaching him, and his School! But more importantly... When his friends find out about Koromon, how is Lucas going to explain that to them? Poor Lucas...**_

* * *

**-The Grand Master's House, The Digital Forest, Digital World-**

For a whole night, the Grand Master tried to figure out was was going on in the Digital World. He was tired, but he kept himself going somehow, no coffee or anything. But after researching all night, all he knew was that some strange sonic boom had happened and the strange readings on his computer last night, but that's it. But as he investigated more on his computer, he came across something that shocked him. He gasped when he read it.

"Oh no, this is terrible," he said as he pressed some more buttons, "Somehow, the barrier between the worlds just vanished. Disintegrated into thin air. How could this have happened?"

Just then, Ninjamon suddenly reappeared behind him, catching the Grand Master's attention as he turned his head and gazed at him.

"Sir!" Ninjamon said as he got on one knee and bowed in respect.

"Ninjamon... What did you manage to find?" The Grand Master asked, Ninjamon looking back up at him.

"I couldn't find anything," Ninjamon answered, "I'm sorry. All I could learn was that others have seen that sonic boom yesterday, but you probably know about that already."

When the Grand Master heard that, he was a bit disappointed, but he knew there was nothing more that Ninjamon could have done.

"It's quite alright, Ninjamon," the Grand Master replied, giving a small smile, "You tried and that's all that matters. You can go."

"Yes, sir." Ninjamon said as he instantly vanished, leaving the Grand Master alone as he turned back at his computer and kept pressing away at the keyboard.

"Great... Somehow I gotta figure out what is going on around here," he stated as he stopped for a moment, leaned back on his chair, and gazed out the window, "I just wish I had some sort of clue."

Then, the Grand Master grew a serious look on his face, an image of Dexmon going through his mind with those glowing red eyes at him.

_But... somehow, I know you're behind all of this. Who else could it be... but you?_

* * *

**-Lucas Blake's House, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, back in the Human World, the sun shined down on another good day. However, inside Lucas' bedroom, he was still in bed, sleeping under his sheets, like he didn't have a care in the world. But then, Koromon jumped up on the bed beside Lucas, smiled, and then suddenly jumped on top of him, bouncing on his stomach a few times to wake him up.

"Lucas, come on, time to wake up," Koromon said, Lucas groaning in response as the little guy stopped his bouncing, "Your Mom said so."

Hearing this, Lucas slowly opened his eyes halfway and looked right at Koromon, but the little guy just smiled and his eyes closed in delight at Lucas. However, Lucas couldn't make any reactions, due to just waking up.

"You know, Koromon, just because my Mom said so doesn't mean you have to do it," Lucas stated, turning his head to the left and noticed he was woken ten minute before his alarm went off, "For one its early, and second I have an alarm clock you know."

"What's an alarm clock?" Koromon asked, unfamiliar with Human technology.

But upon hearing that question, Lucas groaned again and took his pillow under his head and placed it on top.

"Unbelievable..." Lucas mumbled through the pillow on his face, while Koromon just laughed at him.

* * *

**-Katy, Texas, United States-**

A good distance from Houston, on the streets of Katy, the people were in shock when they saw a strange rhino looking creature walking by. However, unlike most rhinos, this one had a white body with a thick black shell across its back, tail, and face with its horn connected to it. It wasn't hurting anyone, but still people were fleeing the scene or hiding in the small buildings. Except for two guys in business suits, who were just watching it go by.

"What on earth is that thing?" One them asked.

"Not sure, but I think its some sort of rhino or something," the other answered, "Maybe its from the circus."

"Still, I better call animal control about this." The other man said as he took out his phone and was about to call animal control. But, just as he was about to put in the number, he was shocked when he noticed what was on the screen. "Hey...! What the heck is wrong with this thing? I fully charged it last night, but what's this?"

Hearing him, the other man looked and noticed that phone's screen was only displaying rows of ones and zeros, just like Lucas' land line phone did yesterday.

"Didn't you pay your phone bill?" One of them asked as he made a small smirk, but the other man wasn't happy about his little joke.

"That's not funny." The other stated, giving the other man an upset expression.

But as they were in the middle of that, they looked to the left and noticed the rhino creature was heading into the direction of Houston.

"I just hope that thing doesn't leave a giant mark." The man who made the joke stated.

"Uh... What does that mean?" The other asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know what I mean by that." The other answered, leaving the other confused until he realized what he meant, and he shivered because of it.

* * *

**-Lucas Blake's House, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Lucas' House, he was in his room getting ready for another day at Northwest Middle School. His little brother had already left for Elementary School, and his Dad left for work and to drop him off at the same time. Right now it was just Lucas, Koromon, and his Mother, being a housewife and all.

"Lucas!" she shouted from the living room, "Hurry or you're going to be late for School!"

"I'm hurrying, Mom!" Lucas shouted back, running from place to place getting the stuff he needed for School, "I just gotta get a few more things in order!"

"Well, hurry!" she shouted again, "You know how Mr. Drake is when one of his students is late, especially if its you! The last thing me and your Father need is a complaint from him about you being late!"

_Gee... don't remind me. _Lucas thought, thinking back on the event that happened with him, Mike, and James yesterday with Mr. Drake.

As Lucas continued getting his things straight and getting ready for School, Koromon watched him go back and forth on Lucas' bed, curious to what School is.

"Hey, Lucas, what's School?" Koromon asked, Lucas not facing him though.

"Its a place where some people like me and Robert go to learn about... stuff." Lucas answered as he took a book off the shelve on top of his computer desk, but his answer fascinated Koromon and made him more curious.

"Wow... So there are more Human like you there, Lucas?" Koromon asked.

"Yep, there is." Lucas answered, Koromon growing a big smile on his face because of it.

"Really...? Wow," Koromon replied, "Can I come with you?"

"No." Lucas quickly answered, making Koromon's smile disappear.

"But... But why?" Koromon asked again, this time making Lucas look at him.

"Because, if someone were to see you at School with me, there is going to be a panic or something," Lucas stated, "And that's the last thing I need to deal with."

"But..." Koromon tried to say something, but Lucas quickly cut him off.

"No buts, Koromon," Lucas stated, turning his head away from Koromon now, "You can't come."

Hearing that, Koromon grew a sad look on his face. After hearing what Lucas told him about School, he really wanted to go with him.

"That's not fair." Koromon moped as Lucas ran pass him for another item he needed.

"Yeah well, somethings in life aren't fair, Koromon." Lucas stated, making Koromon more sad. But then, Lucas realized he forgot something and it wasn't in his room. "Oh, that reminds me... I forgot."

Koromon watched as Lucas ran out the bedroom door to get whatever he needed, leaving the little guy alone. But, while he was alone, Koromon noticed that Lucas left his backpack lying in the middle of the room, and it was opened. For a moment, Koromon debated about it, and when he did he smirked as he jumped off Lucas' bed, went over to the backpack, and he jumped right in before Lucas came back in the room.

"Okay, let's see..." Lucas said to himself as he ran toward his backpack and zipped it up, unaware that Koromon was inside. Then he grabbed a couple more things for himself, including that strange device on his desk he got yesterday and put it in his right pocket. "And I probably should take this. Whatever this is."

Once he finally had everything he needed, Lucas put his backpack on and ran out of his room again. Headed for the front door, put his shoes on, and then went out the door.

"Okay, Mom, I'll see you after School!" Lucas stated.

"Alright, Lucas!" his Mom replied, "See you later, sweetie!"

Then Lucas headed toward the sidewalk and sprinted to School, still unaware of Koromon being in his backpack.

_Hehehe... I can't wait to see the look on Lucas' face when he sees me at School with him. _Koromon thought as he felt the backpack shake a bit due to Lucas' sprinting.

* * *

**-Houston, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, that rhino creature had made it into the downtown area of the city, and it started going on a rampage. Everyone fled in terror as it stomped and smashed one car after another, and anything else that got in its path. But, ahead of the creature, the city police were had set up a road block with their police cars around the whole street and were about to open fire on the creature.

"Okay, men, when I give the word, you blast that thing until it can't move anymore, understood?" The Sheriff commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The police squad answered, readying their weapons.

As they prepared to fire, the rhino creature still kept coming, smashing the police cars in the street, getting closer and closer each passing second. In response to this, the police had no other choice.

"Its still coming, sir!" One of the police men stated.

"Alright, men!" the Sheriff said, taking his right arm in the air, about to give the signal to fire, "Ready...! Aim...! FIRE!"

The Sheriff dropped his arm and the entire police squad open fired all together on the rhino creature. However, with every shot they fired, the bullets just bounced off the creature's armored body until they ran out of ammo. Their attempt to stopped it failed, and now the creature was angry.

"Huh... sir, what just happened?" One of the police men asked.

"I really don't know." The Sheriff answered, just as shocked as they were as the creature let out an angry roar and charged right through the rest of the police cars toward them, terrifying the police squad. "Retreat!"

Listening to the Sheriff, they fled from the incoming attack and jumped out of the way just in time. When the creature broke through the road block, it continued its path of destruction on the city, while the Sheriff and another officer got back up.

"What was that thing, sir?" The police man asked.

"I don't know," the Sheriff answered, placing his right hand on his injured left arm, watching the creature leave his sight, "But its something I've never seen before."

* * *

**-Lucas Blake's House, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Lucas' House, Mrs. Blake was tidying things up in the living room while watching the current news update. As she cleaned the place, the news reporter showed the rhino creature on the screen terrorizing the city, catching her attention.

"Huh...?" She said.

"As you can see, the police are trying everything they can to stop this strange creature, but apparently their attempts don't seem to be going to well," The Newsman stated, making Mrs. Blake worry, "We will update on the situation after we've obtain more information then we do now."

"Oh my... This is horrible," Mrs. Blake stated, placing her right hand on her chest, "Koromon, are you seeing this?"

But when she looked around the room, she noticed that Koromon wasn't around at all, which made her confused.

"Koromon?" she asked again, searching the rooms, "Where are you?"

After a minute of checking every room in the house, she came back into the living room and couldn't find the little guy anywhere, again confusing her.

"That's odd..." she said, "I wonder where that little guy went?"

* * *

**-Northwest Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

At Northwest Middle School, Lucas and his friends, Mike, James, and Kim were currently at their desks and listening to whatever Mr. Drake was teaching them. However, Lucas was more focused on the strange device secretly in his left hand under his desk, eyes fixated on it than his Teacher.

_Hmm... I still can't figure out what this thing is, _Lucas thought, thinking back on the events that involved the device, _All I know is that it can show information on these creatures called Digimon. It also seems to react whenever Koromon changes. What could this mean? What is this thing?_

But as Lucas went more in his thoughts, Mr. Drake then looked in his direction and noticed he wasn't paying attention to his teaching, which annoyed him, because he doesn't like it when his students don't pay attention.

"Mr. Blake!" Mr. Drake yelled, placing his hands on his hips and giving an angered look toward Lucas, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Who?! What?! Where?!" Lucas reacted, moving his head left and right until he faced Mr. Drake and then grew an embarrassed smile, but his Teacher only glared at him, while the other students looked back and forth at them.

"I'm sorry if I seem to be boring you," Mr. Drake apologized sarcastically, "I'll try to be a little more interesting."

"Sorry, Mr. Drake." Lucas apologized, his smile faded.

Once he had Lucas' attention again, Mr. Drake turned back toward the board and resumed teaching, while the other students payed attention again. But as Mr. Drake continued his lessons, Mike, James, and Kim whispered to Lucas. Their desks so close to his. Mikes was right behind Lucas, James was to the right of Mike, and Kim was to the right of Lucas, and Lucas was right next to the windows along with Mike.

"Wow... You just can't seem to win can you, Lucas." Mike whispered and smirked at Lucas.

"I know," Lucas replied, not facing him, "It's like he's always out to get me or something. This always happens to me."

"Well maybe if you'd pay attention to him in class, that wouldn't happen so much." Kim stated, giving a smile at Lucas, while James grinned at him.

"Yeah, if you do that, things wouldn't get so weird with you all the time." James stated, making Lucas turn and give him an irritated look.

"Shut up." Lucas said, but James just closed his eyes and his grin grew bigger, but then Mr. Drake took notice of them not paying attention, which annoyed him again.

"Pay attention!" Mr. Drake yelled, catching their attentions.

"Sorry, Mr. Drake." The four of them said in unison, their smiles faded as Mr. Drake continued his teachings.

After a little while, the bell rang, and Mr. Drake and some of the students left for lunch. However, Lucas and his friends stayed in the classroom for a little peace to themselves, and some other students, mainly the other girl students, too. But then, Lucas' backpack, hanging over his desk chair like most student's backpack, started to shake, and his friends took notice of it.

"Um, Lucas... Is something wrong with your backpack?" Kim asked, pointing at Lucas' backpack, making him look at it, along with Mike and James.

"Yeah, its acting a little weird." Mike stated.

"I don't think its suppose to be acting at all." James also stated as Lucas went over to his backpack.

"Well... let me see." Lucas said as he slowly unzipped his backpack

"Be careful, Lucas." Kim said, worried a little for Lucas.

But when Lucas fully unzipped his backpack, suddenly, he was surprised when Koromon suddenly jumped out on him, and he quickly caught the little guy with his hands.

"Hey, Lucas!" Koromon greeted, giving a smile and his eyes closed in delight up at Lucas, but he was just shocked Koromon was here.

"K-Koromon!" Lucas shouted in response, "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you couldn't come!"

"Well, sorry, Lucas," Koromon apologized, feeling a bit sad now, his smile disappeared for a moment, "But I just had to come. Though, I fell asleep on the way here."

"Man..." Lucas replied, sighing toward the floor, "What am I gonna do with you?"

But then, Lucas realized something. He looked over at his friends and they were shocked when they saw Koromon and after hearing him talk. At first, Mike and James were gonna say something at the same time, but then they fell backwards, fainting. As for Kim, she slowly took a step toward Lucas and Koromon.

"Kim... Guys... I can explain." Lucas said, giving a panic look on his face as Kim stopped right in front of him and Koromon, she looking directly at the little guy as he did right at her.

"Lucas, why is she looking at me like that?" Koromon asked, unaware of what's going on. But then, Kim shocked expression changed into an open mouth smile.

"It's... so... cute!" Kim exclaimed, surprising Lucas and Koromon, more Lucas than Koromon though.

"You cannot be serious." Lucas said in response, but then the red haired girl suddenly swiped Koromon out of his hands and started hugging the little guy, not enough to suffocate him though while her eyes were closed in delight.

"He's so adorable!" Kim also exclaimed, Koromon had no idea what to do as she reopened her eyes and smiled at Lucas, "Lucas, why didn't you tell me about this little guy?"

"Uh... I... Uh..." Lucas tried to say something, but he was to shocked by Kim's reaction to properly say something, "I... I... I... I... I got nothing."

"He's just so cute." Kim stated, hugging Koromon again with her eyes closed, but this time, Koromon was starting to like the feel, then he looked up at her.

"Well, that's real nice of you to say." Koromon said, then laughed a little, and so did Kim for a minute there, but Lucas wasn't laughing about it.

"Koromon, don't encourage her!" Lucas yelled, catching their attention as they looked back at him, smiling.

"Sorry, Lucas," Koromon apologized, then closed his eyes in delight, "I'm just speaking my mind is all."

Hearing that, Lucas sighed toward the floor again, while Kim turned toward the other girls in the classroom, still holding on to Koromon.

"Hey, everyone, come check out this cute little guy!" Kim shouted, making Lucas even more worried.

"Wait...! What?!" Lucas exclaimed as the girls looked and noticed Kim with Koromon in her hands, which made them all grow open mouth smiles and then suddenly ran over toward them.

However, as they ran over toward them, they somehow ran Lucas over in the process as the girls were fixated on Koromon, admiring how cute he was, while he just kept smiling at them.

"Oh my god!" One of the girls exclaimed excitingly.

"He's so cute!" Another girl exclaimed excitingly, which made Koromon close his eyes in delight at them.

"Well, that's also nice of you to say. Hahaha..." Koromon replied, then reopened his eyes at them as they swarmed closer toward him and Kim.

Meanwhile, Lucas slowly crawled out of the crowd of excited girls and manage to lift his head off the floor, hurt after being unexpectedly run over.

"Ouch..." he groaned, "Why does this always happen to me?"

* * *

**-Outside Houston City Limits, Texas, United States-**

As everything was happening back in Houston, outside city limits, a portal opened up in the middle of an open area of some woods and that strange boy the Grand Master sent had jumped out with Monodramon behind him and landed on the ground in unison, the portal closed afterwards. Monodramon regained his posture and sighed in relieve for some reason.

"Phew... Glad that's over," Monodramon said, "Took longer to get here then I thought."

As the boy also regained his posture, he was revealed to have short to medium dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a grey t-shirt with a black unzipped jacket on top, the same black backpack the Grand Master gave him, blue jeans with white socks underneath and black and white sneakers.

As he looked around at his surroundings, he couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. He was in the Human World. His own world.

"I... I can't believe it," he said, taking a step away from Monodramon, catching his attention, "I'm finally here. After so long, I'm here."

"So, this is the Human World, right?" Monodramon asked, looking around for a second before looking back up at the boy, "It looks so similar to the Digital World, somewhat."

"Yeah... It sure does, doesn't it?" The boy replied, taking one more look at the surroundings.

When he was finished scanning the area, he then took out a strange device out of his right pocket, similar to the one Lucas had. However, this one had a purple ring and buttons and a white background too. He then pressed the biggest button on it and the device started picking up a strange reading on screen.

"That's strange... It appears to be picking up a strange reading," the boy stated, "And I don't mean us."

"What kind of strange reading?" Monodramon asked as the boy looked closely at the reading and then realized what it was, and it shocked him.

"Oh no...! This isn't good!" the boy stated as he suddenly ran with the device in hand, "Come on, Monodramon!"

"Hey, wait up!" Monodramon shouted back, dashing after the boy as they headed for the city.

_This is bad... Really bad... _the boy thought, gritting his teeth as he ran, _I can't believe this is happening. I only hope we're not to late._

* * *

**-Northwest Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Northwest Middle School, the girls swarmed around Koromon while he sat on one of their desks, looking at them one at time, now starting to get confused by them.

"Wow... He's just so cute," one of the girls stated, "I just wanna take him home with me."

"Oh no you don't!" one of the other girls snapped, "He'll be coming home with me!"

Then the rest of the girls in the group started to argue about that. But as much as Koromon was alright with the fact of them fighting over him, not knowing much about it though, he did had to tell them something though.

"Um... Girls?" Koromon said, making them stop arguing and turned their attention on him, "I don't wanna be mean or anything to any of you, but you should know that I'm already with Lucas."

When Koromon stated that to them, the girls were surprised. Then they turned their sights over at Lucas sitting back at his desk, Mike, James, and Kim around him as he explained everything to them about Koromon. However, when they noticed them looking at Lucas, he couldn't believe Koromon mention he was with him to the girls.

"Seriously, Koromon?" Lucas asked, giving himself a gentle face-palm, "You had to go and tell them that?"

"Sorry, Lucas," Koromon apologized, turning himself so he faced him, "I had to tell them the truth, right?"

When Lucas heard that, he let out a loud sigh toward the ceiling and then banged his head on his desk, making his friends gaze at him again, and Mike and James grinned at his misery.

"Haha... Poor you, Lucas." Mike stated.

"Yeah, big time." James added, making Lucas grow an irritated look on his face as he brought his head up off his desk and glared at them.

"You two are seriously... not helping!" Lucas shouted, making Mike and James chuckle a little.

But then, the whole class heard footsteps coming down the hallway and it was heading straight toward their classroom. It had to be Mr. Drake. In response, Lucas started to panic.

"Oh snap!" Lucas exclaimed, quickly getting out of his desk, facing his friends and everyone else, "If Mr. Drake sees Koromon I'll never here the end of it! Everyone, help me hide him!"

That said, the girls nod in reply, agreeing to help out Lucas as they raced back to their desks, along with Lucas' friends while he quickly grabbed Koromon, surprising the little guy, ran back to his desk, and stuffed him back in his backpack, again surprising him.

"Hey...! Lucas, what are you...?!" Koromon shouted, but was cut off as Lucas zipped him inside.

"Not now, Koromon," Lucas replied, "Just be quiet and stay inside."

And just in time to as Mr. Drake just entered the room and Lucas quickly got back in his seat, pretending that nothing happened, along with the rest of the class. However, as the rest of the class came into the room, Mr. Drake was a bit suspicious about the current students in the room.

"Hmm... Why does everyone have that look on their faces that something happened and trying to hide it?" Mr. Drake asked, raising an eyebrow at everyone.

"No reason!" Everyone exclaimed in unison, all their eyes closed and they smiled

Seeing this, Mr. Drake just sighed, didn't even wanna bother to know why. So, he went to his desk, took out a chalk stick, turned and started writing the next lesson on the chalk board, while the remaining students sat back at their desk.

"Alright, now for the next lesson of the day..." Mr. Drake said, but as he wrote on the board and everyone fixated on it, Koromon secretly shook Lucas' backpack.

"Um... hello?" Koromon asked, a bit muffled though, but Lucas turned and shushed him.

"Shh... Quiet, Koromon." Lucas said.

"Oh... Sorry, Lucas." Koromon replied, quieting himself, but Mr. Drake somewhat heard that as Lucas quickly turned back toward him and the board.

"No talking!" Mr. Drake yelled, trying to make his point clear again.

* * *

**-Near Northwest Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, that rhino creature had made its way a little bit out of the city and continued down the street, heading in the direction of Lucas' School. But then, it took notice of a strange presence close by. It looked toward the School and could sense Koromon, another Digimon there. In response, a serious look grew on its face and it headed toward the School, giving a small growl at the same time.

"...Enemy." The creature said, the voicing appearing to be male as he head for the School.

* * *

**-Northwest Middle School, Houston, Texas, United States-**

As the final bell rang, signalling the day of School was over, Mr. Drake wasted no time getting out of the classroom before anything could happen, and some other students left too. Meanwhile, Lucas got up and went over to his backpack, unzipped it, and took Koromon out, the little guy shook his head a bit before reopening his eyes at Lucas.

"Ah... Thank goodness," Koromon said, smiling at Lucas, "You know, it's really cramped in there, Lucas."

"Gee... I can only wonder why is that," Lucas replied, making Koromon chuckle and close his eyes in delight at him again, but then all the girls in the room walked over toward Lucas and Koromon, surprising them as they looked to see them all gazing at them as Lucas stood back up with Koromon still in his hands, "Look, I'm sorry, girls, but you can't have him, alright?"

Hearing that, the girls sighed and were sadden by that, but then Mike and James walked up and started shooing them away from Lucas and Koromon.

"Alright, girls, the shows over." James stated.

"Nothing to see here anymore." Mike added, the two of them pushing the girls away, while Kim walked up behind Lucas and Koromon, smiling with her hands behind her back, catching their attention as they looked over at her.

"Well, at least I'm not crazy over... um... Koromon, right?" Kim asked, while Koromon smiled and nod in reply.

"That's my name." Koromon answered, making Kim smile and close her eyes in delight, still can't get over how cute the little guy was.

"Oh you're just so cute." Kim stated again, making Koromon laugh in delight with his eyes closed too, but Lucas still couldn't believe this.

_This is just unbelievable. _Lucas thought, letting out another sigh toward the floor as Kim and Koromon reopened their eyes.

But then, all of a sudden, a loud roar was heard outside, catching everyone's attention.

"What the?" Mike asked in response to the roar.

"What was that?" James also asked in response.

Then everyone ran toward the windows and saw that it was that rhino creature causing damages to the School grounds, shocking everyone, while Koromon was more shocked than them as he jumped out of Lucas' hands and stood along the edge of the window.

"What in the...?!" Lucas asked, seeing the creature cause destruction.

"What in the world is that thing?!" Kim also asked.

But as everyone were fixated on the rhino creature, suddenly, Lucas' device started to go off in his pocket, catching his attention as he took it out with his right hand and it suddenly popped up a holographic screen, catching everyone else's attention now.

"What the...?" Lucas asked, "Now what's going on?"

"Lucas, I thought you said that was just a watch?" Kim asked, remembering what Lucas told her yesterday about that device.

"That doesn't look like a watch at all, man." Mike stated as Lucas looked at everyone's confused and yet frighten expression because of that creature outside.

"I'm sorry, Kim," Lucas apologized at Kim, "But to be honest, I didn't know what this thing was either."

Then Lucas started reading the information displayed on the holographic screen, it showing an image of the creature outside. But while everyone watched him read, Koromon could still tell they were scared, which made him grew a serious look. Then he looked back out the window at the creature and he grit his teeth. As Lucas read the information, he was surprised by what he learned.

"Okay... That thing out there, its called a Monochromon." Lucas stated, surprising, yet confusing everyone at the same time.

"What the heck is a Monochromon?" James asked.

"It's a Digimon." Lucas answered, but his answer surprised everyone, and again confusing them.

"Digimon...?" Everyone asked in unison, but Lucas just sighed toward the floor before looking at everyone.

"Hey don't ask me, I still don't fully understand it either." Lucas stated.

But as they were trying to comprehend everything, Koromon used this chance to open the window and then jump out, catching everyone's attention right at the moment he jumped, and it shocked everyone as they ran back to the window to the see the little land on the ground and head for Monochromon.

"Lucas, look...!" Kim yelled, pointing down at Koromon, "It's Koromon!"

"What is he doing?!" Lucas asked in response.

"Probably something stupid!" Mike answered.

They watched for a moment as Koromon headed toward Monochromon, a look of determination in his eyes, which caught Monochromon's attention as he turned and saw the little guy coming for him. In response, he let out a roar at him, signalling he was gonna fight, which frighten everyone, especially Lucas.

"No...! Koromon, don't!" Lucas shouted, but Koromon didn't listen and kept going. Seeing him do so, Lucas grit his teeth, turned, ran out of the classroom, and zoomed down the hallway to get outside to Koromon. Seeing him do so, Kim, Mike, and James headed after him.

"Lucas, wait!" Kim shouted, Mike and James following behind.

"Wait for us, man!" Mike shouted too.

"Yeah, why should you get all the fun!" James added.

Outside, a stranger walked passed the School. But when he looked to his right at the School grounds, he was terrified when he saw Monochromon, resulting in him running the other way, screaming, arms in the air and everything.

Meanwhile, Monochromon charged at Koromon, but the little guy jumped out of the way and Monchoromon only hit a brick wall with his head, making him a little dizzy. Then, Koromon landed back on the ground, but then jumped back in the air and fired rapid fire bubbles from his mouth like bullets at Monochromon.

"BUBBLE BLOW!" Koromon shouted as he fired his attack, but when Monochromon turned around and was hit by the attack, the bubbles bounced off him, no effect on him at all as Koromon landed back on the ground, "No good! I'm not strong enough to faze him!"

Then, Monochromon charged toward Koromon again, but Koromon was quick to dodge it by jumping to the right at the last second. But instead of hitting a wall again, Monchormon stopped, turned back at Koromon, and let out another roar at him.

Just then, Lucas and his friends came out and saw Monochromon taking a step toward Koromon, but the little guy wasn't gonna quit.

"Koromon!" Lucas shouted in worry, catching the little guy's attention as he turned his sight at him and the others.

"Huh...?! Lucas, get out of here!" Koromon shouted back as Monochromon took another loud step.

"No way!" Lucas replied, seeing the size difference between the two Digimon, "You can't fight that thing by yourself!"

When Koromon heard that, he was surprised by Lucas' worry for him, but then he heard Monochromon take another step toward, catching his attention again. Seeing this, Lucas was about to dash to Koromon's side, but his friends quickly got in front of him, stopping him.

"Lucas, are you crazy?!" Kim asked worryingly, "You can't fight that thing either!"

"Yeah, that thing will destroy you!" James added, but Lucas just grit his teeth and shoved passed them, heading straight for Koromon.

"I don't care!" Lucas shouted in reply, his friends turning and watched him go toward Koromon, and so did the others watching through the window.

"You're insane, man!" Mike yelled, but Lucas didn't care what he thought.

As he raced to Koromon's side, Monochromon took one more step, then opened his mouth and formed a ball of fire in it. Seeing this, Koromon was shocked, but then he saw Lucas coming his way.

"Ah...! Lucas, don't!" Koromon shouted to him, but it was to late as Monochromon unleashed three fire balls from his mouth at Koromon.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Monochromon shouted as he fired his attack at Koromon, surprising the little guy as he looked and saw the attack coming.

"Koromon, watch out!" Lucas shouted, but it was to late as Koromon couldn't move out of the way in time and the balls of fire impacted the ground in front of him and sent him flying a long ways until he landed back on the ground hard, gritting his teeth and eyes closed tight, feeling the a lot of pain from that attack, greatly worrying Lucas and everyone else, "Koromon!"

"Koromon!" Everyone shouted too as Lucas ran to Koromon's side and kneel down at the little guy as he reopened his eyes at him.

"Lu... cas." Koromon manage to say, still feeling the sting of that last attack, but Lucas was relieved that he was still breathing.

"Oh thank goodness you're still alive, Koromon." Lucas said with a small smile, but Koromon wasn't smiling this time.

"Lucas, please, you have to get out of here." Koromon stated, giving a serious look at Lucas, but Lucas gave a serious look back.

"No way," Lucas replied, "I'm not just gonna leave you here alone against that thing. Friends don't do that."

When Koromon heard that, he couldn't believe it. Lucas admitted they were friends. When he did, the device's screen in Lucas' pocket started flashing constantly as Lucas stood up, turned, and faced Monochromon with a determined look on his, spreading his arms out to protect Koromon. When he did, he remembered doing the same thing for Mike and James against an Elementary School bully when they were younger.

"Come on you overgrown freak of nature!" Lucas shouted, "You wanna fight someone, fight me! Come and get me!"

When Koromon heard that too, he couldn't believe to see Lucas was defending him, and so was everyone else. But then, Monochromon roared in response and then charged toward Lucas and Koromon, shocking Koromon and the others.

"Lucas, no!" Koromon yelled up at Lucas, but he wasn't budging an inch.

"Lucas!" His friends shouted, and everyone else watched from the windows as this happened.

As Monochromon charged straight for Lucas, he grit his teeth and prepared for whatever blow he was about to take. But then, suddenly, Koromon grew a serious look again and then used all his remaining strength to get up and then jumped above Lucas and getting in front of him, shocking him and everyone else. But the most shocking part was when he started to glow, and the device in Lucas' pocket beeped loudly. Seeing this, Monochromon seized his charging and watched Koromon from a distance.

"Huh...?! K-Koromon?!" Lucas asked as Koromon seemed to be stuck in the air in front front of him, the light glowing brighter, blinding Lucas for a moment before looking back at him, "What... What happening to you?!"

Then, the light swallowed up Koromon, his body starting changing and growing, again shocking Lucas and the others, even the ones watching through the window.

"What's happening to Koromon?!" Kim asked, surprised like Mike and James.

"How should I know?!" Mike answered.

"Whatever it is, I hope its good!" James stated as the light again brighten around Koromon, signalling his transformation as begun.

**_"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AGUMON!"_**

When the light disappeared, Lucas and the others couldn't believe their eyes. Koromon had somehow changed into a two legged dinosaur creature with an orange color body, now hand arms and legs with three sharp claws for hands and feet, and had bright green eyes. He landed back on the ground in front of Lucas, his new body showing in the sunlight above, surprising Monochormon and Lucas too.

"What the...?" Lucas said as he slowly took a step toward the new version of Koromon, "K-Koromon...? Is that... you?"

"Yes, but I'm not Koromon anymore, Lucas," the little dinosaur stated, looking back at Lucas, "You can call me Agumon now."

When Lucas heard that, he was again shocked, and so were the others. Koromon had transformed into Agumon.

"No... way," Lucas said in response, but then smiled at Agumon, "It happened again. You transformed again!"

"I sure did, didn't I?" Agumon replied, smiling back at Lucas.

Meanwhile, Kim, Mike, and James were surprised by Agumon's appearance, but then they started to think it was cool, making them smile.

"Wow... That's just unreal." Mike said.

"Yeah, I'll say," James added, "He actually changed, big time."

"He became from small and cute to big and cool looking now." Kim stated, taking notice that Agumon is taller then when he was Koromon, about up to half the size of Lucas now.

But while everyone was admiring Agumon's looks, even himself, Monochromon became furious. He didn't like being ignored and he roared loudly to get everyone's attention again, and it worked. Everyone gazed back at him, forgetting about Agumon's appearance and focused on Monochromon. As he took a step forward at Lucas and Agumon, Agumon took a step too and glared at Monochromon with a serious and determined look on his face.

"Oh boy..." Lucas said, taking a step back.

"Here he comes," Agumon stated, looking back at Lucas for a second, "Lucas, you better get out of the way this time. I'll handle this."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked, still a bit concern, but Agumon just nod and smiled in response.

"Trust me, I got this." Agumon answered, though Lucas still wasn't sure, but seeing the look in his big green eyes made him think otherwise. Believing that he could, Lucas smiled confidently and nod at him.

"Alright then," Lucas replied, "Go get him, Agumon."

Hearing that, Agumon nod in reply as Lucas headed back to his friends, while Agumon looked back and glared at Monochromon just when Lucas got back with his friends and they watched the battle about to take place as Monochromon let out a fierce roar at Agumon.

"Bring it on!" Agumon shouted, getting his claws ready, standing with his left arm in front of him and his right arm back a bit, preparing to strike.

Monochromon then charged toward Agumon, but Agumon quickly moved to the left out of the way in time, dodging him. However, Monochromon turned and chased after him, but again Agumon jumped to the left again and avoided Monochromon, resulting in him hitting a brick wall, making him dizzy again. Seeing this, Lucas' friends were fascinated and surprised by Agumon's newly acquired skills.

"Wow, look at him go." Mike stated.

"He's so fast now." Kim added.

"Yeah, guess that transformation of his did more than just change his size and appearance." James stated too, however, Lucas had his mind focused more on the battle than Agumon's skills.

"Come on, Agumon," Lucas said to himself, "You can beat him."

When Monochromon recovered from being dizzy, he noticed Agumon a little ways behind him and turned and faced him, angered. Then Monochromon unleashed his three fire balls from his mouth at Agumon.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!" Monochromon shouted as he fired his attack, but Agumon manage to quickly avoid the attacks by moving to the sides in time and then he faced Monochromon to fire his own fire ball.

"Now its my turn!" Agumon stated as he fired a fire ball from his mouth at Monochromon, "PEPPER BREATH!"

The fire ball made contact on Monochromon, but he wasn't fazed by it much as he let out another roar in response and charged at Agumon again, resulting in Agumon jumping to the right and dodging again as the little dinosaur skid on the ground, gritting his teeth at Monochromon.

"It's still no good," Agumon said, gazing back at Monochromon as he turned back at him, "His armor is still to thick for me to faze him."

Then Monochromon again charged at Agumon, and he again jumped to the side and avoided the attack. But when Lucas heard about Monochromon's armor being to thick for Agumon to damage, he remembered he played a video game about this kind of situation once. When he did, he knew what to do.

"Agumon, aim of his mouth!" Lucas shouted, surprising everyone and Agumon, who looked back at him for a moment.

"What?!" Lucas' friends asked in unison.

"That's crazy, Lucas!" Agumon stated, seeing Monochromon charge at him again and he avoided it again.

"Trust me on this, Agumon!" Lucas shouted, "It's the only place where is armor can't protect him!"

When Agumon heard that, he took noticed of Monochromon's armored body and saw that his mouth was the only place that it didn't protect. When he noticed that, he started to understand what Lucas was saying and smiled back at him before looking back at Monochromon.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," Agumon said as Monochromon again charged at him, but again Agumon dodged him by jumping to the left, making the big four legged dinosaur angry as he turned and glared at him as he landed back on the ground and dared him to come at him again, "Come on... Is that all you got?"

When Monochromon heard that, he got even more enraged as he was about to unleash his three fire balls again at Agumon.

"VOLCANIC...!" Monochromon shouted as he charged his attack, but Agumon used this chance to strike his mouth.

"Now!" Agumon shouted as he quickly fired his fire ball at Monochromon's mouth, "PEPPER BREATH!"

Agumon's attack hit Monochromon's mouth square on, resulting it and his own fire balls to explode in his mouth, making him scream in pain and smoke coming out of his mouth too, feeling a lot of mouth pain, and may even have a tooth ache as well.

"Hey, I got him!" Agumon shouted in joy, smiling at his successful attack.

"It worked!" Mike and James shouted at the same time, their eyes closed in joy and their right arms up in the air too.

"Way to go, Agumon!" Kim cheered, her eyes also closed in joy.

"Alright!" Lucas cheered too, "He needed to shut up anyway."

"Not to mention his breath stunk bad." Agumon added.

Then, Monochromon in to much pain in his mouth, he fell toward the ground on his side, his mouth still wide open and smoke coming out of it. Seeing this, Agumon couldn't believe it. He made a big open mouth smile when he saw that he defeated Monochromon.

"I did it!" Agumon exclaimed, "I beat him!"

"Way to go, Agumon!" Lucas also exclaimed as he ran toward Agumon, "You did it!"

"I did, didn't I?" Agumon replied, turning around and ran toward Lucas.

Then Agumon jumped right at him and Lucas grabbed him in his arms, the two hugging and celebrating this victory together. Their first victory to be precise. When the other students, mainly the girls came out and stood behind Lucas' friends, they along with Kim smiled when they saw how happy Lucas and Agumon were.

"Well would you look at that." Kim said, crossing her arms and smiled.

"Awe..." The girls said in unison, thinking that Lucas and Agumon hugging each other was adorable. When Lucas heard them, he stopped and he and Agumon looked over at them. Agumon still smiled, but Lucas wasn't anymore.

"This doesn't prove anything!" Lucas yelled, trying to keep his manhood intact or something, but the girls and his friends just laughed at him, while Agumon looked back up at him, closing his eyes in joy, catching his attention.

"Oh come on, Lucas," Agumon said, "Lighten up. Hahaha..."

"Agumon, don't you start with me." Lucas replied, giving an angry look at Agumon, but seeing the little dinosaur smile and reopen his eyes at him, Lucas couldn't help but smile too as everyone kept on laughing at them.

But as everyone laughed, suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright was seen behind the fallen Monochromon, catching everyone's attention as they looked and saw him being sucked into something.

"Huh?!" Everyone, including Lucas and Agumon said as Monochromon instantly vanished and the light faded away.

When it id, a shadowy figure and a smaller one beside it, about the same size as Agumon, were revealed, surprising everyone. But before anything else could happen, the two figures suddenly disappeared. Like they were never there at all, leaving everyone confused as Lucas let go of Agumon and he landed back on the ground.

"Okay... What the heck just happened?" Lucas asked, a silence around everyone, until Agumon looked back up at him, smiling again.

"I don't know," Agumon answered, catching Lucas' attention, "But who cares? We still beat him, right?"

"Yeah, that's true." Lucas replied, a smile returned to his face too, while Agumon closed his eyes in joy at him.

"Lucas!" Lucas' friends shouted, catching his and Agumon's attention.

As Agumon reopened his eyes, he and Lucas turned to see his friends and the others coming toward them with big joyful smiles as they circled around. Celebrating the victory with them.

"I can't believe you guys actually did it!" Mike exclaimed happily.

"I knew you guys could!" James added, while Kim looked down at Agumon, catching his attention.

"Agumon, you really did it." Kim said with a smile, but Agumon just closed his eyes in delight at her.

"Well, I can't take all the credit," Agumon stated, "I had a little help from Lucas after all."

"Nah..." Lucas replied, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, feeling a bit embarrassed as Kim then looked at both of them, Agumon reopening his eyes.

"You know, you two make a good team." Kim stated, which made Lucas and Agumon smile at each other.

"Hey, we kinda do," Lucas said to Agumon, "Don't we?"

"We sure do." Agumon replied, resulting in them closing their eyes in joy and laughing at each other, soon followed by everyone else joining in with them.

* * *

**-Grand Master's House, The Digital Forest, Digital World-**

Back at the Grand Master's house in the Digital World, he just received an email on the current status on his student he sent to the Human World. When he reviewed what he student said, he couldn't believe that a Digimon was able to enter the Human World.

"As I feared," the Grand Master said, then pressed away at his keyboard, "It seem that my theory was right after all.

He then clicked the 'enter' button on his keyboard and the computer screen displayed the information the digital barrier, making him grit his teeth in worry.

"If a Digimon was able to enter the Human World, then that means that the barrier between the worlds really is destroyed," he stated, then he looked back out his window, "Then that means... we're all great danger."

* * *

**-Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the events at Lucas' School, in the alleyways of the city, that strange boy and Monodramon were seen, chatting about the events that have happened so far and the boy putting away a laptop in his backpack after sending the Grand Master the email.

"I can't believe a Monochromon was here," Monodramon said, leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head, gazing up at the sky, "How did it even get here?"

"I'm not sure, Monodramon," the boy answered, zipping his backpack up and then stand back up and gazed at the sky too, "But that guy and that Agumon with him interest me. They must have been the ones that stopped Monochromon. But still..."

When Monodramon heard that, he got of the wall, put his arms down, and gazed up at the boy.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Monodramon asked.

"We have a job to do, Monodramon," the boy answered, not looking at his Digimon companion, "And that's to get rid of all Digimon activity in the Human World."

"Then... that means..." Monodramon said with a worried expression.

"Yes," the boy answered, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening the and then looked down at Monodramon, "I feel sorry for that guy. But, we got to rid of Agumon."

* * *

**-Lucas Blake's House, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After a crazy eventful day at School, Lucas somehow managed to sneak Agumon back to his house. But after seeing that Koromon had changed into Agumon, now Lucas had to go through another explanation with his parents in the living room.

"Okay, Lucas, do you wanna explain to us what happened to Koromon?" his Mother asked, her husband standing next to her, "Why did he get so big?"

"Well, technically he's Agumon now," Lucas stated, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and smiled embarrassingly, then stopped and dropped his hand, "And I'm just about as clueless as both of you."

But then, Mr. Blake grabbed the daily newspaper off the table and showed the front page to Lucas, and he was surprised when he was what made the front page. It was Monochromon, terrorizing the city.

"Well then, can you somehow explain why there was a monster in the city today, and that it attacked your School?" Mr. Blake asked, raising an eye brow at his son while Lucas tried to think of something to say about that, but nothing came to mind.

"Well... Uh..." Lucas tried to say something, but then he sighed toward the floor, "Okay, I got nothing."

"Honestly, Lucas." Mr. Blake replied, putting the paper down.

Meanwhile, out in the backyard, Robert was playing around with Agumon, being the child he was, and Agumon was enjoying it. When Robert saw that Koromon had changed into Agumon, he couldn't help but be happy about it. Now they were playing a game of tag, and Agumon was currently it.

"Tag, you're it, Agumon!" Robert exclaimed as he ran pass the screen door with Agumon a short distance behind him, smiling as he ran after him.

"Okay then, I'm coming to get ya!" Agumon replied, the two laughing together at this, while Lucas picked his head and continued his conversation with his Mom and Dad.

"But look on the bright side," Lucas said, catching his parent's attention, "As far was we know, nobody got hurt, right? And if Agumon wasn't around, the whole School would have been destroyed."

When they heard that, they knew Lucas was right about that, but still, Mrs. Blake had to remind him of what they agreed on last night.

"Either way, Lucas, you're still responsible for whatever Agumon does." Mrs. Blake reminded her son, which he smiled and nod in reply.

"I know, and I promise I won't let him cause any trouble at all, I swear." Lucas swore, his right hand up and everything. Seeing this, his Mother smiled, and his Father just sighed toward the floor before looking back at his son.

"Well, alright, then that's settled." Mr. Blake replied, making Lucas relieved that he was off the hook this time, then Mrs. Blake walked in between them.

"Well, now that that's done with, who wants dinner?" Mrs. Blake asked, which made her son and husband smile, and Robert and Agumon poked around the corner of the screen door in response to her question.

"I do!" Robert and Agumon exclaimed at the same time.

A moment later, in the dinning room, everyone, including Agumon, sat at the table and were about to enjoy a relaxing family dinner time at the table. But yet, Agumon couldn't help but feel a bit out of place with Lucas' family. He looked around and noticed how different he was from them. He didn't seem to have this feeling before when he was still Koromon, and Lucas was the first to take notice of this.

"Something wrong, Agumon?" Lucas asked, catching Agumon's attention, and everyone else's, seeing the same thing Lucas was seeing wrong with Agumon.

"You seem a little down there." Mrs. Blake stated, "Are you okay?"

"Well, its just... I feel a little weird compare to all of you now," Agumon stated, his head down at everyone, "Because, I'm sorta... different."

"Agumon..." Lucas said in response, worried along with Robert for him.

"What brought this change all of a sudden?" Mrs. Blake asked, making Agumon pick his head up and gaze at them directly.

"Well, you see, when I was Koromon, I didn't know much at the time," Agumon stated, "But now that I'm Agumon, Its just..."

But just when Agumon was about to continue his sentence, Mr. Blake decided to jump in on the subject.

"Listen, Agumon," Mr. Blake said, catching Agumon and everyone else's attention as he gazed only at Agumon and actually smiled at him, "No matter what you are compare to us, as long as you are under our roof, and Lucas is taking responsibility of you, there is no need for you to feel left out at this table, understand?"

"That's right," Mrs. Blake replied, smiling at Agumon too, "Right now, you're considered part of our family."

"R-Really?" Agumon asked, surprised by what Lucas' parents said for a moment, but then he grew a smile back on his face at everyone, looked like he was almost gonna cry for a moment there, "Wow... Thank you, everyone."

"Well I'm glad you feel better now, pal." Lucas replied, smiling over at Agumon, while he looked and smiled back at him, and so did Robert at them. Then they looked back at their food and prepared to dig in.

"Alright, eating time!" Robert exclaimed, picking up his silver wear and started chowing down, followed by Lucas, then Agumon, while Lucas' parents just watched them for a moment and smiled before they started eating their food, but slower then their sons and Agumon.

As they were chowing away the food at the table, Lucas couldn't help but imagine what was life gonna be like with Agumon around now. He stopped for a moment and turned his sight at him while Agumon didn't notice him do so and he smiled at little dinosaur.

_Hehe... You know, after everything that has happened today, I surely won't forget about it," _Lucas thought, _After all, this was the day that Agumon really saved me. Well, saved all of us. If you hadn't secretly come to School with me, this never would've happened. Thank you... my friend._

After thinking that, Lucas then resumed eating his meal with the rest of his family and Agumon. Meanwhile, unaware to Lucas and everyone else, in his room, the device on Lucas' desk started to beep loudly and the screen flashed back and forth at the same time, just after Lucas admitted that Agumon was his friend. But this is just when it happened earlier today. Wonder what it could mean this time?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ep03: You Are My Friend

_**Okay everyone, this is the third episode of my remastered version. The second episode took me a little longer to post then I originally thought. Even this one took longer then I thought. I guess making new format isn't as easy I thought it be, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna quit. I'd promised all of you I get this story back up better than ever and that's exactly what I intend to do. So without further **_**_adieu, here is the third episode!_**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT LEGALLY OWN DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS, BUT I DO OWN MY STORY AND CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_**Episode 03: You Are My Friend**_

_**What was suppose to be a peaceful Saturday afternoon at home somehow turned into a huge and unexpected battle with the mysterious boy. Can Lucas and Agumon manage to somehow outmatch him and Monodramon? And what happens when another Digimon **_**_unexpectedly joins the battle too?_**

* * *

**-Houston, Texas, United States-**

The sun risen on another new day in Houston City, and like always the people were going about their usual normal day. Even though the damage from Monochromon yesterday had damaged the downtown area, everything seemed to have returned to normal. Like they've forgotten Monochromon had ever shown up. But, unknown to them, on top of a twenty-floor building, a strange creature gazed out into this strange unfamiliar world.

"Hmm... This world... is interesting," the creature said, its voice sounded deep and male, "So many strange creatures. Yet, I wonder..."

When the sunlight hit him, the creature was revealed to two-legged lion wearing dark grey long leather pants, three black straps around his left arm, had tan color fur but had a bright yellow mane, and he appeared to be carrying a dagger on the back of his waist, in-cased in its sheath.

"Hmm... wait," he said as his senses started to go off and he looked in the direction on his left, "I can sense another Digimon presence nearby."

Then the lion creature got on one knee, placed his right hand on the building, closed his eyes, sensing out the energy of the Digimon he was detecting.

"Ah... It feels that this Digimon is hiding its true power," he stated as he reopened his eyes and stood back up, turning himself in the direction where he detected the Digimon, "There is no doubt in my mind that its a strong opponent. This I must see! I must find 'em!"

He then let out a roar and started leaping from on building to another, racing across them before he made one fantastic jump to another one at a time in hopes to reach this powerful Digimon he wanted to find.

_To think I might have found a worthy opponent in this strange world, _he thought as he made a jump to the next building and landed perfectly, _If that's true, I must challenge 'em!_

* * *

**-Lucas Blake's House, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Lucas' House, Lucas and Robert were enjoying a peaceful Saturday morning with their new friend Agumon. But, while Robert was asleep still, Mrs. Blake was in another room, and Mr. Blake had left for work, Lucas and Agumon were currently sitting on the living room couch watching morning news. Apparently, it was again about Monochromon from yesterday.

"As you can see, the strange creature that had terrorized the city yesterday no longer seems to be found," the morning Newsman stated, holding the news report papers in his hands, "However, the federal agency is still searching for the creature for it might be possible it is somewhere out of city limits. We'll let you know when here an update on the search of the creature."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Lucas stated with a smirk, then he looked at Agumon on his left, "We already took him down. Right, Agumon?"

"You bet," Agumon answered, looking over at Lucas on his right with a smile, "They're just wasting their time searching for something that's already gone."

Hearing that, Lucas smirk changed to a smile. But then, he started to wonder about something that happened yesterday after defeating Monochromon.

"Hmm... You know, I just remembered something." Lucas stated as he crossed his arms, making Agumon curious.

"What is it?" Agumon asked in response as Lucas turned back toward the television.

What he couldn't understand was after he and Agumon manage to take down Monochromon, those two strange figures appeared out of nowhere and then suddenly vanished along with Monochromon. He couldn't help but wonder who they were.

"I still can't figure out who were those guys were and what they did with Monochromon," Lucas said, closing his eyes and pondered more on the subject, "First he was there, and the next we knew those guys took him away, like he was never there to begin with."

"Well, look on the bright side, Lucas," Agumon said with a smile again and his right arm up, catching Lucas' attention as he reopened his eyes and gazed at him, "At least he's gone, right?"

As much as Lucas wanted to say something about that, having doubts about it, but he knew Agumon was right. Because of that, Lucas stopped worrying about it, uncrossed his arms, and smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's true, Agumon," Lucas replied, "So why am I still worrying about it?"

"That's a good question itself." Agumon answered, which made them both laugh a little. But when they finished laughing at each other, Mrs. Blake entered the living room with Robert behind her after waking up, catching their attentions as Robert noticed Agumon before his brother.

"Morning, Agumon." Robert greeted, smiling at the little dinosaur on the couch.

"Morning to you too, Robert." Agumon greeted back, smiling and raised his right arm up, while Lucas was a bit surprised that Robert didn't greet him yet.

"Hey, what about me?" Lucas asked, looking pass Agumon and at his brother, "Don't I get a good morning?"

"Oops, sorry big brother," Robert apologized, but chuckled a little to himself before answering further, "I didn't see you there for a moment."

"Of course you didn't." Lucas replied, dropping his head toward the ground, which made Agumon laughed with his eyes closed when he looked back at him.

"Hahaha," Agumon laughed as he reopened his eyes and smiled at Lucas, "Sorry, Lucas. I guess I'm getting more popular than you already."

"Ha ha ha," Lucas faked laughed as he brought his head up and looked back at Agumon and smirked, "I wouldn't get cocky about that if I were you."

But as they were in the middle of that, Mrs. Blake couldn't help but wonder about something. She walked behind the couch and looked down at Lucas and Agumon, catching their attention as they looked up at her, confused.

"You know, Lucas, I'm curious about something," Mrs. Blake stated, "What do you plan on doing with Agumon on a Saturday?"

When Lucas heard that, he and Agumon looked at each other again, confused, because they had no idea what to do either. Well, more Lucas than Agumon. Then Lucas looked back up at his Mother.

"You know, I haven't thought about that yet," Lucas replied, but then he got an idea that just might work as he looked back at Agumon and his little brother and smiled, making them confused, "Wait, I think I may have an idea after all."

Then, Lucas suddenly jumped off the couch and turned his body at Agumon and Robert as Agumon slowly got off the couch too and looked up at him, still confused while Lucas kept smiling at him.

"Agumon, I believe it's time I taught you what a teenager, like me, does on days like these." Lucas stated, then made a grin at Agumon, which again made him confused, but Robert instantly figured out what his brother meant and smiled too.

"Oh... I know what you're talking about, big brother." Robert replied, making Agumon look back at him, still confused before looking back at Lucas, now getting a little curious.

"Um... What would that be, Lucas?" Agumon asked, but then Lucas walked passed him and Robert and headed for his room, making the little dinosaur confused again.

"Come on, I'll show you what I'm talking about." Lucas answered, which Agumon immediately followed him after he heard that, along with Robert as they headed into his room, leaving Mrs. Blake wondering for a minute, but then she smiled.

When they got into Lucas' room, Robert sat right on Lucas' bed, while Agumon watched as Lucas turned back at him and introduced him a gaming console known as the Xbox 360.

"Behold!" Lucas exclaimed with a smirk as he showed off his Xbox 360 on the left of his bedroom television at Agumon, making him a bit curious at first, "Agumon, I give you the power that is known as... gaming!"

Robert knew what his brother meant when he said that and smiled, but Agumon was unfamiliar with this sort of stuff and was confused again.

"I don't get it." Agumon replied, making Lucas and Robert sigh in unison toward the floor.

"I knew he would say that." Robert stated as he and Lucas brought their heads up as Lucas turned around and walked over toward his computer desk and showed a shelve with his collection of Xbox 360 games and took one of them with his right hand.

Agumon and Robert watched as Lucas walked back to the game console, turned it on, pressed a button, opened the disc tray, took a game out of the case, placed it on the tray, and then pressed the button again and the tray closed with the game inside. Then he looked back and smirked at Agumon.

"Agumon, I'm gonna show the power of playing a video game." Lucas stated, which still made Agumon confused, but Robert made a big open mouth smile at that.

"Sweet," Robert replied, taking a step forward toward Lucas, "I love playing on the Xbox 360."

"Even though I kick your but at it a lot." Lucas stated, giving a grin at his brother, which made him pout and cross his arms knowing that was true, which made Lucas laugh, but Agumon was still confused by all of this. "Hahahaha..."

"I still don't get it." Agumon stated, which made Lucas stop laughing and then he took out three gaming controllers from his desk and threw one to his brother, who smiled at it when he caught it, and then one at Agumon, who manage to grab it with his claw-like hands, but was still confused.

"Trust me, Agumon," Lucas said as he and his brother turned on their controllers and he turned on the television, "By the time I am done with you, you'll know what the art of gaming is."

Once Lucas had everything set, he sat on the floor, along with his brother on his right, and then Agumon on his left as he just turned his controller on, but still had no idea what to do and was confused.

"Oh boy..." Agumon said as he looked at the buttons on the controller, while Lucas and Robert looked over at him.

"Hey, don't worry, Agumon." Robert said, catching his attention as he turned his head at them.

"We'll show you the ropes, and... try to go easy on you." Lucas stated as he and his brother grinned at Agumon, which made him a bit frighten and gulped.

_Why is this happening to me? _Agumon asked himself as he looked back at his controller and sighed, then prepared himself for what Lucas and Robert had in-store for him.

But then, after Lucas and Robert showed Agumon the controls, and despite that his hands were different from theirs, a half hour later they were playing away at the Xbox 360. The game they were playing was known as Halo 4, a popular shooting game. Despite Agumon's lack of experience and hands, somehow, he was doing pretty well. So well in fact, Lucas and Robert couldn't believe the results after their first versus match.

"What?!" Lucas exclaimed when he saw the final score.

"Oh my gosh..." Robert said, surprised.

The final score on the versus match showed that Robert was in third, Lucas was actually in second, and Agumon somehow manage to take first place. When he did, the little dinosaur couldn't believe that he won, which brought a big smile on his face.

"Yes!" Agumon exclaimed, jumping back to his feet, dropped the controller, and raised his arms in the air in triumph, "I actually won!"

"That's impossible!" Lucas exclaimed back, dropping his controller too and grit his teeth, "How the heck...?!"

"It's kinda easy actually," Agumon stated as he dropped his arms and looked over at Lucas, "Especially after I figured out your moves after the first few rounds."

"He has a point there, Lucas." Robert replied, looking at his brother and smirked, which made Lucas a bit frustrated as he quickly grabbed his controller off the floor.

"He has no point!" Lucas stated, "That's best two out of three!"

"Fine, then set it up already." Agumon said as he grabbed his controller and gazed back at the screen, along with Robert, while Lucas grinned.

"Fine..." Lucas replied as he prepared for another round with Agumon and Robert, determined not to lose this time.

As Lucas set up the next versus match, Mrs. Blake secretly watched the three of them, smiling at the fact of them getting along so well. She was glad they were, at least for now. Gaming somehow has the way with people, sometimes.

_It's nice to see boys being boys, even the ones who are different from us, _Mrs. Blake thought as she turned and walked away, letting them be, until they started yelling and smack talking each other, _Now I only hope they don't destroy each other._

* * *

**-Near Lucas Blake's House, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, in Lucas' Neighborhood, that mysterious boy and Monodramon were slowly approaching Lucas' House. When they came around the corner, the boy gazed right at the house and looked at his device, telling him there was Digimon activity there. Once it was confirmed, he looked back at the house, but Monodramon wasn't so sure about this.

"Are you sure about this?" Monodramon asked, looking up at the boy, concerned, "Maybe we could ask them to help us out instead? Do we really have to do this?"

"Look, Monodramon," the boy replied, looking down at the little dragon Digimon, "We have a mission, and we have to see it through. Even if that means we have to tear those two apart from each other, got it?"

"But..." Monodramon was about to ask again, still worried about this, but the boy turned back at the house and cut him off.

"No buts," the boy stated as he started walking toward the house, "Come on. We're going in."

Even though Monodramon had doubts about this, he did what the boy said and followed him toward the house, the boy had a look of determination to complete his mission in his eyes.

_They may have beaten Monochromon, but let's see how they handle us._

* * *

**-A mile away from Lucas Blake's House, Houston, Texas, United States-**

About a mile away from Lucas' Neighborhood, that same lion creature kept jumping from one building to another, but they were getting smaller each time, for he was almost to his destination. He stopped for a moment and faced the direction where he was sensing the other Digimon.

"There... Just a little more and I'll be there," he stated as he continued leaping from building again and again, "I'm almost there. Just you wait!"

* * *

**-Lucas Blake's House, Houston, Texas, United States-**

Back at Lucas' House, while Robert and Agumon kept playing away at Lucas' Xbox 360, Lucas was in the living room, talking to his friend Kim on the land line.

"So... How are things going with you and Agumon?" Kim asked through the phone, trying to start the conversation.

"Going pretty well actually," Lucas replied, taking a look back at his brother and Agumon before turning away and focused on the phone again, "Nothing really bad happened yet, so everything seems to be fine."

"Yeah...! Take that, Agumon!" Robert suddenly shouted, surprising Lucas for a moment before he looked back at them in his room, seeing his little brother cheering at the fact he took down Agumon in a versus mode round.

"Oh yeah, I'll get you for that!" Agumon exclaimed at Robert, making him laugh before they resumed their one on one match.

When Lucas saw this, he smiled at them, but then Kim interrupted when he heard Agumon and Robert.

"Was that Agumon and your brother I just heard?" Kim asked through the phone, catching Lucas' attention again as he turned away and focused on her again.

"Y-Yes, it was," Lucas answered, a bit nervous for some reason, but then he regain his composure, "Their just going at it on a video game is all."

"Hehehe..." Kim giggled through the phone, "Well it sure sounds like you got your hands full then. So, I'll leave you to it then. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Lucas replied, but his tone grew gentle for a moment there, "I'll see you later, Kim."

"You too, Lucas." Kim said as she then hung up the phone on her end, and so did Lucas right after.

Once he was done with his conversation with Kim, Lucas walked back into his bedroom and stood behind Robert and Agumon, looking down at them with his arms crossed, a bit upset for some reason.

"You two just couldn't be quiet while I was on the phone for minute, could you?" Lucas asked, catching their attention as they paused the game and looked up at him, "Do you know how rude that is?"

"Sorry, big brother," Robert apologized, but then he smirked at Lucas, "By the way, was that your girlfriend you were talking too?"

"Gah...!" Lucas responded when he heard that, a bit shocked by that as he bend over toward his brother and looked him in the eye, "Robert, she is not my girlfriend!"

"I don't know about that, Lucas," Agumon jumped in, catching Lucas and Robert's attention as they looked over at him, "But, judging by the way you were talking to her, you did sound a bit... gentle with her."

When Lucas heard that, he returned to his normal posture, made fist with his hands, grit his teeth, and shut his eyes tight in frustration for moment before reopening them at Robert and Agumon.

"Can we just drop the subject and get back to me kicking both your butts at Halo?!" Lucas exclaimed, which Agumon and Robert replied with a smile at him.

"You're on!" Robert and Agumon exclaimed at the same time as Lucas then sat down between them, picked up his controller, and prepared the next versus match.

"Now this is more like it!" Lucas exclaimed, growing a smirk as Robert and Agumon looked back at the television and readied themselves for another round.

But as they were getting ready to go at it again on the Xbox 360, suddenly, a small explosion was heard in the backyard, shocking them as they dropped their controllers and quickly stood up and ran out of Lucas' bedroom and into the living room, seeing the smoke the explosion made outside through the screen door.

"What the?!" Lucas asked in shock.

"What in the world was that?!" Robert asked too in shock.

"Whatever it was, it didn't sound good." Agumon stated, standing in the middle of them.

Outside in the backyard though, Mrs. Blake was shocked when she saw who caused the explosion and walked back to the screen door, frighten. Who she saw was none other than the mysterious boy, giving her a serious stare, and Monodramon beside him.

"Um... Lucas!" Mrs. Blake shouted, catching her son's attention, along with Robert and Agumon, "I think you have a visitor!"

Hearing that, Lucas, Robert, and Agumon quickly ran toward the screen door, opened it, and ran out to see Mrs. Blake terrified and her back against the screen door. Then they looked to see the mysterious boy and Monodramon taking a couple more steps toward them, surprising them. But then Lucas noticed what exploded and that was his Dad's new grill.

"Oh man!" Lucas exclaimed, then he looked back at the boy and Monodramon with a angered expression, "Hey pal, that was my Dad's new grill! What the heck?!"

"He's gonna be so mad when he sees what you did." Robert stated, but was more surprised than angry when he faced the boy, but the boy didn't seem to care.

"So, I take it you're the one with with Agumon, right?" The boy asked, but his question surprised everyone, even Lucas, snapping him out of his angry mood.

"Um, big brother..." Robert said, looking over at his brother, "Do you know this guy?"

"Not really, but..." Lucas answered, but then he got a closer look at the boy and Monodramon, and after a few seconds he remembered something, which made him gasped, "Huh...! Wait a minute, I remember you now! Your the guy I saw yesterday at my School!"

"Well at least you figured that out." The boy replied, a bit impressed by how quickly Lucas figured out who he was somewhat, and so was Monodramon.

"Maybe this could be more interesting then we thought," Monodramon stated, "Of course, I could also be wrong, but you never know, right?"

"Maybe..." The boy replied to Monodramon as they took another step forward, terrifying Robert a bit as he went over to his Mother, hiding behind her.

Watching them take another step closer, Agumon grit his teeth, ready for what might happen next, while Lucas took out his device from his right pocket and held it up to his face, the holographic screen popping out and displayed the info and image on Monodramon for him.

"Okay, this device is saying that creature over with him is called Monodramon," Lucas stated as he looked back at the boy and Monodramon with a serious expression, "It also says they're really skilled at combat."

"If that's true, then this should be interesting." Agumon replied, looking back toward Monodramon and the boy, but the boy was surprised when he heard Lucas say that about Monodramon.

"What...?" the boy asked, but then he got a glimpse of the device in Lucas' hand and was shocked, "What?! I don't believe it. Hey, where did you get that device?"

"Huh...?" Lucas said as he was confused for a second, then looked at the device before looking back at the boy with a glare, "That's none of your business, pal."

"Fine then," the boy replied, getting a bit irritated, "It doesn't matter anyway. I'll just simply defeat you and send Agumon back to the Digital World where he belongs."

"What?" Lucas asked, surprised when he heard the boy mention the Digital World, "Digital World?"

Even Agumon was a bit surprised when he head that. Even though he was from the Digital World, he'd hatched in the Human World, so may not know anything about the Digital World. But, when Robert heard what the boy plans to do, he didn't care what they were talking about, he just knew that Agumon was gonna be sent away from his brother and him.

"No...! You can't do that to Agumon!" Robert exclaimed, breaking away from behind his Mother, surprising her as she stopped him from going any further.

"Robert, stay back." Mrs. Blake said, pulling her youngest son back toward her, but he resisted a little, looking back at her with a worried expression.

"But, Mom..." Robert said, but before he said anything else, Lucas and Agumon turned their heads at him and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry, little brother," Lucas said, catching his brother's attention as he looked back at them, surprised, "I won't let them do that."

"Yeah... I'm not going anywhere, not without a fight at least." Agumon stated, surprising Robert again, seeing how determine they are about it.

"Big brother... Agumon..." Robert said, still surprised, but then he grew a serious look and nod at them, "Okay. Then go get them you two."

In response, Lucas and Agumon nod in reply, then they turned their heads back at the boy and Monodramon, growing serious looks again. But, the mysterious boy on the other hand couldn't believe this was happening. A Digimon had made friends with other humans. To him, that could make his job a bit harder. Because of it, he let out a sigh toward the ground, while Monodramon was actually surprised by how well Agumon was connected to Lucas' family.

"Wow... I just can't believe there's another Digimon besides me that befriended a human," Monodramon stated, crossing his arms, "Its kinda interesting actually."

"And the thing is... I don't care," the boy replied, picking his head up and glared at Lucas and Agumon, "One way or another I'm sending Agumon back to the Digital World right now."

"Good luck with that," Agumon replied, preparing his claws for combat, "I'm not leaving. Especially since I just learned how to play a video game."

"Really, Agumon?" Lucas asked, giving himself a face-palm when he hear Agumon say that, "Did you really have to go and say that?"

"What?!" the boy asked, shocked when he heard that Agumon learned to play a video game, then he grit his teeth and glared even more at them, "You taught him how to play a video game?! Are you serious?! That's it, he's gotta go!"

"No way, I'm not going anywhere." Agumon replied, preparing himself in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, and besides, this is America," Lucas stated, giving a fist with his right hand at the boy, "Land of the free and home of the brave, pal."

"Like I care about that," the boy replied, then he grew serious, showing he had enough of this, "He has to go! Monodramon, attack!"

"Right!" Monodramon replied, uncrossing his arms and then charged toward Agumon, "Here I come!"

As Monodramon charged toward Lucas and Agumon, Agumon quickly reacted by jumping up in the air at the last second, surprising Monodramon as he stopped and looked up at him. Then, Agumon formed his fire ball in his mouth and then unleashed it down at Monodramon.

"Take this!" Agumon shouted as he fired his attack, "PEPPER BREATH!"

However, as Monodramon watched the attack coming at him, he grew a serious look and then jumped up at the last second and avoided the attack, heading straight for Agumon, shocking him.

"Oh no!" Robert exclaimed in worry.

"Agumon, look out!" Lucas also exclaimed worryingly.

"Sorry about this!" Monodramon apologized as he made a fist with his right hand and then slammed it into Agumon's stomach with great force, "BEAT KNUCKLE!"

"GAAAAH!" Agumon screamed as he felt the attack on his stomach as Monodramon hit him with his other hand and sent him plummeting toward the ground, screaming in pain and shocking Lucas and Robert, along with their Mother.

"Agumon!" Lucas and Robert shouted in unison as the little dinosaur impacted the ground on his back and then rolled to his front. Seeing this, Lucas quickly ran to aid him.

"Agumon, hold on!" Lucas yelled as he raced toward Agumon, but then Monodramon quickly landed back on the ground in front of Lucas, stopping him from going any further, angering him, "Hey, get out of my way!"

"Quick, do it now!" Monodramon shouted to the boy, blocking Lucas as he tried to get pass him, "Send him back to the Digital World now!"

"Well, this was easier then I thought." The boy said as he slowly reached for his device in his pocket, but Lucas, Robert, and their Mother were shocked.

"No!" Robert yelled.

"Stop!" Lucas yelled too.

"You can't do this!" Mrs. Blake yelled as well.

Yet, their attempts failed as the boy didn't listen as he took out his own device from his pocket, the he took off his backpack and quickly unzipped it and took out his laptop. Then he dropped his backpack, opened the laptop, aimed it at Agumon, and then he placed his device near it and it made the screen glow bright, opening a gate to the Digital World it seems. But as the boy did that, Lucas got a look at his device and was shocked.

"What the...?! He has one of those devices too?!" Lucas asked, but then the boy's computer started to suck in the air around it and started pulling Agumon toward it, making him open his eyes and see what was happening.

"N-No!" Agumon shouted as he closed his eyes tight and tried hard to resist being sucked in, burying his claws into the ground for support, making him fly up a bit in the air and turned till his head was facing toward Lucas and his family, "I won't... go! I don't wanna go!"

"Sorry, Agumon," the boy apologized, taking a step closer toward Agumon and holding the computer closer, "But this is for your own good!"

"NO!" Agumon shouted again as he could feel his claws were slowly coming out of the ground and his tail and legs feeling the suck-etch even more.

Seeing this, Lucas, Robert, and their Mother were terrified, having no idea what to do to help. Lucas tried harder to get pass Monodramon, but still Monodramon wouldn't let him through, making him grit his teeth at the little dragon Digimon before looking back at Agumon, his claws almost about to be pulled out.

"Agumon!" Lucas shouted in worry, "NO!"

But then, out of nowhere, a dagger was thrown right behind the boy's computer, smashing it and destroying the computer on contact as it went straight through, surprising the boy and everyone else as they gasped when the dagger hit the ground.

"W-What the...?! My computer!" The boy exclaimed as the broken pieces of his computer fell out of his hands.

But as the computer was destroyed, the wind died down and Agumon fell to the ground again on his front, trying to catch his breath. But, while Monodramon was distracted when he turned to the see computer crumble to pieces, Lucas used this chance to slip pass him and ran straight toward Agumon without him noticing.

"Agumon!" Lucas shouted as he stood beside the little dinosaur and kneel down to him, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Agumon answered, opening his eyes at Lucas and gave a small smile, "I'm alright, Lucas. I thought I was goner for a moment there."

When Lucas heard that, he chuckled a bit at Agumon. Yet, he was relieved that he wasn't gone. He didn't know why, but he was glad that he was still around. Meanwhile, the boy grit his teeth in anger at the sight of his broken laptop on the ground as Monodramon ran up to him and looked down at the broken computer too. Then the boy turned around and looked to see who destroyed his computer.

"Alright, who did that to my computer?!" The boy shouted in rage.

But then, out of nowhere, the same lion creature appeared in a flash near his dagger, picked it up, and stood up while putting it back in its sheath. But when he did, Lucas and his family looked, along with Agumon at him and gasped when they saw him, while the boy and Monodramon turned to see him too and were also shocked as the lion turned and showed himself at everyone, then looked at the boy and Monodramon.

"Sorry about that," the lion apologized, "But that wasn't nice to send a Digimon back to the Digital World when it doesn't want to."

When he said those words, again everyone was shocked. But, while they were, the boy grit his teeth again and took out his device and the holographic screen displayed him the image and information for him on the lion creature.

"Oh no... That's Leomon," the boy said, surprised, then he gazed back at the Digimon known as Leomon and grit his teeth again, "A champion level beast-type Digimon with great skills. This is gonna require our full attention, Monodramon."

"Right." Monodramon agreed, giving a serious look at Leomon, while he gazed down at the little dragon Digimon. However, Lucas couldn't help but feel that he was being ignored as he helped Agumon back on his feet and then glared over at the boy.

"Hey, wait a minute, pal!" Lucas shouted to the boy as Agumon looked at him too, "We're not finished here! You can't just go and turn away from us!"

"Hmph..." the boy replied, not bothering to look back at Lucas, "Don't worry, I'll deal with you and Agumon later. First thing is fist. Monodramon!"

"I'm on it!" Monodramon replied as he ran a few steps toward Leomon and then the boy pointed his device at him and it started to beep loudly. Then Monodramon started to glow, surprising everyone, even Leomon a little as the little dragon started to transform.

_**"MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON!"**_

When the light faded away, everyone was shocked when they saw that Monodramon had changed, just like Agumon did from Kromon yesterday.

Monodramon had changed into a much taller dragon humanoid Digimon with light purple scale-like skin with a metal plate covering its eyes with medium red hair flowing out of it. His stomach was white with a weird symbol on it, long green color pants with two straps on the left leg, three sharp claws and toes with metal plates to protect them too, another metal plate on the top of his tail, shoulders, and above his knees as well, all to protect him it seems.

"I... I don't believe it," Lucas said as he noticed all of Monodramon's newest features, "He can transform too?"

"Who would've thought." Agumon answered, but while they were surprised by Monodramon's new form, Mrs. Blake opened the screen door and dragged Robert inside.

"Come on, Robert, we have to get inside." Mrs. Blake stated, but Robert resisted a little, but couldn't break free.

"But... But, Mom...!" Robert exclaimed, still tried to break free, but she kept pulling him in until he was inside and she closed the screen door. Then they watched the rest of the battle inside through the screen, even though Robert wanted to see the action up close, so he was disappointed.

Meanwhile, outside, as Lucas and Agumon were still surprised by Monodramon's new form, Leomon prepared himself for battle as he put his left in front of him and his right ready to pull out his dagger at any moment, while Monodramon's new form showed off his fangs and prepared to strike at any second now. But as they were, Lucas took out his device again and it displayed the holographic screen with info and the image on Monodramon's new form for him and Agumon.

"That's Strikedramon, Monodramon's champion form it says," Lucas stated as they looked back at the Dgimon known as Strikedramon, "Like that Leomon guy, he's a champion level too."

"Yikes..." Agumon said, a bit frighten inside as he looked at Strikedramon and Leomon, "No way I would stand a chance against those two."'

Then, suddenly, Strikedramon let out a loud roar and then kicked off at Leomon with his right hand into a fist and was about to hit him.

"Come here you!" Strikedramon yelled, but Leomon jumped to right and avoided the attack. But as Leomon handed back on the ground and pulled out his dagger and leered at Strikedramon, Strikedramon changed direction and came at him again, but with his claws this time. "STRIKE CLAW!"

Seeing the attack coming, Leomon quickly jumped in the air at the last second and avoided Strikedramon's attack, surprising him and the boy a little. Then, Leomon turned his body around at Strikedramon below, made a fist with his right hand, it glowed yellow, and then he punched in the air and shot out a blast of aura energy in the shape of a lion's head right on Strikedramon's back.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon shouted as he fired his attack and it hit Strikedramon on his back, hard, sending him crashing into the ground on his front and tearing apart the nearby fence a little.

"Strikedramon!" The boy shouted worryingly at Strikedramon as Leomon made a perfect landing back on the ground, stood up, and looked back at Strikedramon behind him, a bit unimpressed.

"Well, that was easy," Leomon stated as he looked back at the boy, "Did you honestly believe I could be beaten by a Digimon like that? He's strong, but I'm much faster. To be honest, that was a little pathetic."

"Why you!" The boy yelled, gritting his teeth in anger at Leomon as the lion Digimon then turned his attention on Lucas and Agumon, surprising them as he slowly walked toward them.

"Now it's your turn." Leomon stated as he approached them slowly, his sights mainly on Agumon though.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Agumon asked, a bit frighten by Leomon's size coming at him.

"Um, Agumon... If you're going to change again, now would be a good time." Lucas stated, a bit frighten himself as Leomon stopped a couple yards from them and readied himself with his dagger in his right hand. Seeing this, Agumon gulped and then closed his eyes tight, trying to make himself transform like he did yesterday, but nothing was happening. "Agumon! Any time now!"

"I'm trying, but nothing is happening!" Agumon exclaimed as he reopened his eyes at Lucas, shocking him.

"You're kidding me, right?!" Lucas asked, looking down at the little dinosaur, "Please tell me you're kidding!"

While they were busy with Leomon, the boy ran up to Strikedramon, who suddenly glowed and shrunk back to Monodramon, groaning a little in pain as the boy kneel down to the little dragon Digimon.

"Monodramon!" the boy exclaimed in worry, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Monodramon replied, opening his eyes and pushed himself up a little, "But he was to fast for me."

But while Lucas was trying to get Agumon to transform, he noticed that Strikedramon had returned to Monodramon and was surprised.

_Huh...? What the? _Lucas thought as he noticed the boy helping Monodramon up, _I didn't know they could turn back to their smaller forms._

"Uh... Lucas!" Agumon exclaimed, snapping Lucas out his thoughts as he turned and saw Leomon taking another step at them, still in his battle stance.

"Alright, enough waiting," Leomon stated as he leered them both, "Show me what you can do!"

"You wanna see...? Fine!" Agumon exclaimed as he grew a serious look and then shot out his fire ball at Leomon, "PEPPER BREATH!"

However, when the fire ball hit Leomon on his chest, it didn't damage him at all, which shocked Agumon and Lucas, while Leomon grew a small twitch in his right eye.

"That was it?" Leomon asked, "You gotta be joking."

"I'm starting to wish I was." Agumon replied, taking a step back in fright.

"It's just no use, Agumon," Lucas stated, "You saw what this guy did to Strikedramon. You don't stand a chance as you are now."

"Come on, show me your real power," Leomon said as he took another step closer, but his words surprised Lucas and Agumon, "I know you're hiding your true power."

"What...?" Agumon asked, "My... true power?"

"Wait a minute..." Lucas said as he may have figured out what Leomon was saying, "Are you talking about Agumon transforming like Monodramon did earlier?"

"That's exactly right." Leomon answered, but his answer made Agumon worry. He understood what Leomon was saying, but he had no idea how to transform again.

"But... But I can't," Agumon replied, shocking Leomon and Lucas as he looked down at the little dinosaur again, "I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Leomon asked, then he grit his teeth and then lowered his dagger and got out of his battle stance, "Unbelievable... If you can't then I might as well..."

"Wait!" Lucas shouted, surprising Leomon as he looked over at him and saw a serious look on his face, then Lucas looked down at Agumon again, catching his attention as he looked up in surprise too at him, "You can do it, Agumon."

"But... But I don't know how," Agumon replied, giving a sad look at Lucas, "I can't."

"Yes you can, Agumon," Lucas stated, which shocked Agumon a bit, "I may not know much about you, Agumon, but I know you can do this."

"How do you know?" Agumon asked back.

"Because... Because we're friends, Agumon!" Lucas exclaimed, shocking Agumon greatly, "And as your friend I believe you can do it!"

When Agumon heard that, he couldn't be more shocked. But yet, when Lucas stated they were friends, he thought back on the events they had before this moment. Even though they haven't known each other that long, Lucas still said they were friends.

"Lucas... Do you really mean that?" Agumon asked, and in response, Lucas smiled and nod at him.

"I do, pal," Lucas answered, "I really do."

Hearing that, Agumon was again surprised, but then he smiled too and then closed his eyes, glad to hear that Lucas meant it. Inside, Robert and Mrs. Blake heard the whole thing and were glad to hear that Lucas admitted his friendship to Agumon, but the mysterious boy couldn't believe what he heard, which made him a bit upset at the fact.

Meanwhile, Leomon showed a small smile at Lucas and Agumon and noticed Agumon turning and took a couple steps toward him with his eyes still closed, which surprised Lucas as Leomon took his battle stance again, his dagger ready again.

"So, tell me, young Digimon," Leomon said as he then grew a serious look again, "What do you plan to do? Are you gonna fight me? Tell me...! What are you going to do?!"

But then, Agumon suddenly started to glow, surprising Lucas, his family, the mysterious boy, and Monodramon all at the same time. Then the device in Lucas' pocket started to beep loudly as Agumon then opened his eyes gave a determined look at Leomon.

"I'm going to protect my friend!" Agumon shouted as the light engulfed him more shocking everyone even more, even Leomon was a bit shocked. But then, Lucas realized what was happening. Just like Monodramon did earlier, Agumon was transforming too!

**_"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON!"_**

Everyone watched as Agumon grew bigger in size and had taken on a new form. He was now a much bigger dinosaur with orange color skin still but with little blue strips across his back, tail, a little on the arms and on the sides of his stomach. He had a thick dark brown color plating over the top of his head with a horn at his nose and two going outward behind his eyes, which were now a bright red.

"Whoa..." Lucas said as he noticed all of Agumon's new form features, while Leomon was surprised, but then smirked at the big dinosaur. Then, Lucas took out his device and it displayed the holographic screen with the image and info for him. "Greymon... A champion level dinosaur Digimon. Now that is awesome."

"I know, right?" the Digimon known as Greymon answered, looking back and smiled at Lucas, who looked and smiled back as Greymon then turned his sight back on Leomon and gave a serious look, and so did Leomon, "Well, you wanted a fight, well now you got one."

"Good!" Leomon replied, "This is what I've been waiting for. Let's go!"

When Greymon heard that, he took a step forward at Leomon and let out a mighty roar at him. Inside, Robert and Mrs. Blake still couldn't believe their eyes that Agumon had transformed into something so big.

"Wow..." Robert said as he grew a big open mouth smile when he looked at Greymon, "He gets cooler and cooler by the day."

"I just hope he gets smaller," Mrs. Blake stated when she noticed Greymon's gigantic size, as big as the house, "I don't think you're Father is gonna like this one at the table."

While Greymon and Leomon were about to engage in battle, the mysterious boy grit his teeth and then looked at Monodramon, catching his attention.

"Come on, this is our chance," the boy stated as he stood back up, "Let's get out of here while they're not looking."

"Got it." Monodramon replied as the secretly fled the scene through the broken fence nearby with no one noticing.

Then there was a moment of silence in the area as Greymon and Leomon glared at each other, waiting to see who will make the first move. Then, when a little leaf landed between them, Leomon widen his eyes open and then charged towards Greymon, surprising Lucas, but not Greymon as Leomon fired his signature attack from his fist.

"Take this...! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon shouted as he fired his attack toward Greymon, but Greymon used his armored head to block the attack, surprising Leomon. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Greymon replied as he then made a big fire ball in his mouth, much bigger then when he was Agumon and fired it at Leomon, "Now it's my turn! NOVA BLAST!"

Seeing the huge fire ball coming toward him, Leomon jumped out of the way and the attack hit part of the fence instead, destroying and burning it on contact. Then, as Leomon dived down toward Greymon, he took out his dagger and then landed right in front of him and started to slash at him. However, Greymon saw the attacks coming and was able to avoid them one after another, making Leomon frustrated.

"Hold... still!" Leomon yelled as he kept trying to slash Greymon, but he kept backing up a little, but not to much or he'll hit the house.

"Never!" Greymon yelled back as Robert and Mrs. Blake watched in worry at the battle, but Lucas just grit his teeth and clenched the device in his hand tightly.

"Come on, Greymon, you can do it!" Lucas exclaimed, "You can beat him!"

Hearing Lucas' words, Greymon grit his teeth and then thrust toward Leomon after avoiding one more slash and made him jump back for distance, surprising him a little as Greymon then let out another mighty roar at the lion Digimon.

"What?!" Leomon asked, seeing that he was being outmatched by a dino power house like Greymon, "Darn it... I may be quick, but he's definitely stronger than me. Much stronger than Strikedramon by the looks of it. But still, I won't lose so easily!"

Then, Leomon jumped back again, but this time he fired his signature attack again at Greymon before he landed on the ground.

"FIST OF THE BEST KING!" Leomon shouted as he fired his attack, but Greymon moved to the right at the last second and the attack missed and hit the ground he was standing on. Seeing this, Leomon grit his teeth in frustration and then made a sudden dash toward Greymon with his dagger at the ready. "Alright, then I'll just use this!"

But as Leomon charged straight for Greymon, Greymon unleashed three more fire balls from his mouth at him.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon shouted as he fired them at Leomon, surprising him as they came toward him.

"What?!" Leomon exclaimed as he moved to the side and avoided the first two fire balls, but the third one got him and send him flying back, screaming in pain as he rolled on the ground before stopping near the fence on his front, his body scorched by the attack. "That... attack..."

"Alright, Greymon, finish him off!" Lucas shouted to Greymon, who again roared and then charged toward Leomon as he manage to stand up and saw him coming for him. In response, Leomon quickly fired his signature attack again at him to stop him.

"No you don't...! FIST OF THE BEST KING!" Leomon shouted as he fired his attack and caught Greymon by surprise as he stopped and took the attack square on and screamed a bit in pain and eyes closed tight. But, being the strong fighter he was, he reopened his eyes and recovered quickly and resumed charging toward Leomon, shocking him. "Oh no!"

"Take this...! HORN IMPULSE!" Greymon shouted as he took his head down and was about to ram Leomon with the three horns on his head. Leomon, being to scorched from that last attack to move fast enough was then hit hard by Greymon's head and was sent back and smashed the fence behind him.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Leomon screamed as he fell back into the neighbors backyard and Greymon took another step toward him with Lucas slowly walking up beside him and smirked at Leomon as the lion Digimon slowly manage to get up, but in to much pain to fight anymore. "I don't... believe this."

"Well believe it, pal." Greymon replied as Lucas crossed his arms at Leomon.

"Now, I think it's time for you to leave while you still can, Leomon." Lucas said with a smirk, but his words surprised Leomon.

"What?" Leomon asked as he looked to see Greymon nodding in agreement with Lucas before looking back at the human boy, "You're just gonna let me go?"

"Yeah..." Lucas replied, his smirk turned into a smile, "You don't seem to be a bad guy, so there's no point to fighting any longer, right?"

When Leomon heard that, he was shocked again, but then he smiled at him and Greymon as he slowly reached for his dagger on the ground and placed it back in its sheath.

"I see... You have good judgement, kid," Leomon complemented, "Thank you."

With that said, Leomon then used what little strength he had left to turn and jump away from them, leaving the scene. As they watched him leave, Greymon then glowed and shrunk back down to Agumon again and looked up at Lucas with a smile, catching his attention as he looked down at him and smiled too.

"Well... How did I do?" Agumon asked as Lucas tuned his body towards him.

"You were amazing, pal." Lucas answered as he let a low five with his right hand for Agumon and he low five him back, then they laughed with their eyes closed in joy at their victory. Then, Mrs. Blake and Robert opened the screen door and ran out to them.

"Lucas!" Mrs. Blake shouted.

"Agumon!" Robert shouted too as they caught their attentions as they turned and smiled at them as they stopped in front of them as Mrs. Blake kneel down to her older son and Robert stood in front of Agumon, "You were so cool, Agumon! The way you transformed like that was amazing!"

"Really...? You think so?" Agumon asked, smiling at Robert, which made him laugh a bit at him with his eyes closed.

"Lucas, I'm so proud of you," Mrs. Blake said with a smile at her older son, "You and Agumon manage to drive them away."

"Oh it was no problem, Mom." Lucas replied, his eyes closed in delight and smiled at her. But then, he remembered something as he reopened his and looked to his left. "Wait a minute! That guy!"

When he said that, Agumon, Robert, and Mrs. Blake looked to see that the boy and Monodramon had left during the fight, surprising them a little.

"They're gone..." Robert said, surprised they've left.

"I wonder where they've went?" Mrs. Blake asked in curiosity. Then there was a moment of silence, until Agumon smiled and looked at everyone, catching their attention as they looked back at him.

"Oh who cares," Agumon said, "At least he's gone, right?"

"Yeah, that's true," Lucas replied, growing a smile on his face again, "And if he dares to come back, you'll just go Greymon again on him, right?

"That's true." Agumon replied as he started laughing with his eyes closed at that, and so did everyone else.

But while they were laughing, they didn't hear Mr. Blake coming into the house, taking off his shoes and entered the living room. When he did, he looked out into the backyard to see them laughing, and also seeing that the entire backyard was destroyed, which shocked him greatly.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Mr. Blake screamed, catching their attention as they stopped laughing and turned in shock to see him in horror at the sight of the destroyed backyard, "What the heck happened to the backyard?!"

"D-Dad!" Robert exclaimed when he saw his Father.

"Oh boy..." Mrs. Blake said as she looked back at Lucas, "Lucas, I think you might wanna explain this one."

"What...?! Why me?!" Lucas asked as everyone looked at him, especially Mr. Blake for an explanation. When he saw his Dad's expression, he panicked little as he turned his head at Agumon and he just turned his away and whistled, like he was innocent as Lucas turned back at his Dad and then shouted toward the sky.

"OH COME ON! CAN'T I CATCH A BREAK?!"

* * *

**-Houston, Texas, United States-**

After managing to get away thanks to Lucas' kindness, Leomon was seen in the alleyways of the city, trying to recover with his back leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed as he took deep breath and hid from the people, but he still couldn't believe that Lucas just let him go after fighting Greymon.

"I still can't believe this happened to me," Leomon said as he reopened his eyes and thought back on the fight earlier and how Lucas let him leave, "But that human... He sure is something alright. He had good judgement. And he and Greymon... gave me a battle... I've never had... before."

With his strength fading, Leomon suddenly collapsed and fell on his front on the ground. Then, his body started to glow and then he started to shrink into his smaller form.

Now he was a red four legged mammal creature with three small claws for finger and toes and had a couple blue stripes across his back, kinda in a flame pattern. He also had six small tails pointing up like a peacocks would, his stomach was all white, long ears and couple more blue flame style strips on his arms and legs too.

"Aaaahh..." he groaned as he felt his body had shrunk and still in pain, and his voice wasn't as deep this time, "My body... I can't... move."

But then, as the little creature kept groaning to himself, a strange figure came down the alleyway and noticed him lying on the ground, surprising him as he ran toward and kneel down at him. The figure turned out to be a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a black and white color mix t-shirt with light blue jeans, white socks underneath and black sneakers with a little white on them.

"Hey, are you okay, little guy?" he asked as he noticed the injures on the little creature, "You look like you've been through a lot."

But just as the boy slowly reached toward the little creature, suddenly, a strange ball of light appeared in front of him, surprising him as he looked and saw a device similar to Lucas' and the boy's inside. However, this one had a yellow ring, buttons, and white background and he took it from the ball of light before it disappeared. When it did, he held the device to his face in curiosity.

"What is this?" he asked as the device suddenly displayed its holographic screen for him, surprising him a little as the screen displayed the image and info on the little creature for him, "Um... It says here, you're called Elecmon. A Digimon?"

"Yep, I am," Elecmon manage to say, catching the boy's attention as he looked down and noticed him opening his eyes, revealing them to be blue like his as he took a look at the boy closely, "And... Who are you?"

"My name is David." The boy known as David answered, giving a smile at Elecmon.

"David, huh..." Elecmon replied, giving a small smile at the boy, "Not a bad name."

Hearing this, David put the device in his pocket and then picked up Elecmon, surprising him as he stood up with him in his arms, the little guy looking up at him as David walked off down the alleyway.

"Where... Where you taking me?" Elecmon asked, still to injured to try to break away, but David just smiled.

"Relax," David answered as he looked down at him, "I'm taking you back to my place, Elecmon."

"But, why?" Elecmon asked.

"Well I'm not just gonna leave you here," David answered, "What kind of person would I be if I did that?"

Hearing that, Elecmon was surprised, but then he smiled again when he found another human with a kind soul he thought, feeling relaxed now.

"Thank you." Elecmon thanked.

"Hey, don't mention it." David replied as he turned his head in front of him as they left the alleyway, vanishing in the distance.

* * *

**-Katy, Texas, United States-**

Meanwhile, after escaping the fight with Lucas and Agumon, the mysterious boy and Monodramon hid in the behind some small building outside of Houston, out of breath by the looks of it. Monodramon leaned against the wall, trying to recover from the fight from earlier, while the boy looked around the corner and sighed in relieve.

"Somehow, we manage to get away." He said as he looked back at Monodramon on his left.

"Yeah, we did," Monodramon replied, looking up at the boy as he slid and sat on the ground, his back still against the wall, "So, what's the plan now?"

"First, you have to heal, then we think on our next move," the boy answered, but then he heard his cell phone going off in his left pocket, surprising him and Monodramon as he took it out, noticing that it was the Grand Master calling as he hit the answer button and brought it to his ear, "Grand Master, what's up?"

"Oh thank goodness you answered," the Grand Master said though the phone, "I lost your computer signal earlier. What happened to you out there? Is everything alright?"

"Its fine, but you're not gonna believe this when I tell you," the boy answered as he turned away from Monodramon for a moment, "We found another Digimon here, but this one was with another human."

"What?" The Grand Master asked after hearing that, couldn't believe his ears.

"He had a device and everything, and he even manage to make his Digimon digivolve into the champion level." The boy stated as Monodramon got back up on his feet and continued gazing up at him. Meanwhile on the other line, the Grand Master was fascinated by what the boy told him.

"This is interesting, but you know what you have to do." The Grand Master said, and the boy nod and got a serious look at that.

"I know," the boy replied, "I won't let you down, Grand Master."

"I know you won't," the Grand Master said, "You're one of my best, students. Well, technically, you're my only student, so that makes you the best. I wish you good luck out there... Shade."

When he heard that, the boy, now finally known as Shade, nod and turned off his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. Then he looked up at the sky with his right hand clenched tight, and Monodramon made a serious look too, even though he still had doubts about this.

_Don't worry, Grand Master, _the boy known as Shade thought, _I've never let you down before, and I'm not starting now._

* * *

**-Lucas Blake's House, Houston, Texas, United States-**

After the battle with the mysterious boy and Leomon was over, Lucas told his Dad the entire story, with the help of Mrs. Blake, Robert, and Agumon and avoided trouble this time. Then Mr. Blake called the Insurance Company and told them the damages that happened when he got him and they sent over some repair men to fix the damages.

While they were working, Mr. Blake had to tell the a fake story to them to avoid them catching Agumon, and it seemed to be working thank goodness. Meanwhile, Lucas and Robert stood outside the bathroom door, leaning against the wall and watched the repair crew come by with more stuff to fix the damages. Agumon on the other hand was hiding in the bathroom to avoid being seen by the Insurance Company.

"Um, Lucas," Agumon said through the door, catching Lucas and Robert's attention, "When can I come out? Being in here for this long feels kinda weird."

"It's only for another hour, Agumon," Lucas stated secretly through the door, "You'll be fine."

"Oh come on..." Agumon complained as he sat on the toilet with its lid down and his arms crossed, "It really smells in here after awhile."

"Sorry, Agumon, but we can't let anyone here see you, remember?" Robert stated through the door too.

"Yeah, but its just so cramped in here." Agumon complained again, even though he had enough room for himself as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"It's just for a little while longer, okay." Lucas said as a few more guys passed, unaware of what he said before they walked off to the backyard. But then, as Agumon was upset for being trapped in the bathroom, there was something he wanted to ask Lucas.

"By the way, Lucas..." Agumon said through the door, catching Lucas' attention.

"Yeah, Agumon?" Lucas asked in response.

"Did you really mean it?" Agumon asked, confusing Lucas a little.

"Mean what?" Lucas asked back, having no clue what Agumon was asking.

"That we're... friends?" Agumon asked, stating his question better, but when Lucas heard that, he was a bit surprised at first, but then he smiled. Even though Agumon had brought him some trouble, he still considered him a friend.

"Of course we are," Luacs answered, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

When Agumon heard that answer, even though Lucas' couldn't see it, he smiled when he heard that from his friend.

"Thanks, Lucas." Agumon thanked, feeling great that he and Lucas were real friends now.

"What are friends for, pal?" Lucas replied, smiling too on the other side of the door. Then he closed his eyes and listened the repair crew outside fixing the backyard, and Robert looked over at his brother and smiled too. The battle was over, and now Lucas and Agumon were really becoming friends.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
